¿De verdad me amas?
by Painalli Tlahuilli
Summary: Una guerra se avecina, la prueba final llegara para todos lo elegidos, ¿Por qué el humano es el único ser que muestra sus verdaderos sentimientos cuando toda esta en peligro o cuando ya es tarde? ¡10 cap up!, le cambie el summary.
1. Chapter 1

bueno este es mi primer fic espero les guste y ojala me dejen reviews

Era una tarde soleada de verano en los que las sombras de los árboles son la mejor solución de los intensos rayos de sol que queman la piel donde los niños juegan las parejas salen a pasera los amigos se reúnen y todo es felicidad eso era aquella tarde p

Era una tarde soleada de verano en los que las sombras de los árboles son la mejor solución de los intensos rayos de sol que queman la piel donde los niños juegan las parejas salen a pasera los amigos se reúnen y todo es felicidad eso era aquella tarde pero para una persona en especial esa tarde era sombría, oscura, sin visa hikari yagami.

Tres días antes

Hikari y Takeru habían estado saliendo durante once meses atrás eran muy felices ya tenían 14 años y ya iban a entrar ala preparatoria de odiaba ese día takeru tenia algo que decirle a hikari pero no se atrevía.

Todos los elegidos estaban sentados debajo de un árbol recordando los días en los que habían combatido juntos en el digimundo mimi izzy yolei y cody estaban platicando sobre como fue la vida de mimi en los estados unidos, hikari davis y ken platicaban de lo emocionante que iba a ser entrar ala preparatoria mientras tai y sora se estaban riendo de lo mucho que habían cambiado mientras veían fotografías que hikari habia tomado y en lo mas alejado de la escena vemos a takeru y matt conversando

Takeru cuando le vas a decir a hikari mientras mas tiempo pase mas doloroso sera para ella y jamás te perdonara

Ya lo se matt pero cada vez que lo intento un nudo se me forma en la garganta y no me sale la voz siento como si me oprimieran de adentro hacia fuera y ala vez todas las fuerzas se me van y por esa razón prefiero aplazarlo

Se te esta acabando el tiempo y cuando eso pase sera muy tarde ella podría acabar odiándote

¡Basta matt no sigas por favor¡

Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono de voz tan fuerte y triste que todos los muchachos se quedaron callados y viendo

Takeru pasa algo malo dijo hikari con tono de voz preocupado

No solo necesito pensar eso es todo nos vemos muchachos

Y empezó a andar con paso apresurado

hasta aqui el primer episodio espero subir el segundo pronto


	2. El viaje

bueno muchas gracias por las correciones y espero que este capitulo ya no tenga tantas faltas de ortogrfia gracias de nuevo

Por las calles de Tokio se veía un joven poseedor de una cabellera rubia y profundos ojos azules correr rápidamente, el joven llego a un conjunto de edificios en los que vivía subió el ascensor doblo ala izquierda metió las llaves en la ranura y abrió la puerta del departamento donde vivía se adentro en su habitación, y empezó a pensar en lo que era su vida estaba feliz y ala vez triste ¿como podían esas dos emociones estar juntas?, se preguntaba ¿ por que la naturaleza humana era tan cruel con el?,¿ por que podía tener esos sentimientos? Cualquiera que estuviera en sus zapatos diría que su vida era de ensueño tenia una novia hermosa, los mejores amigos que se pudiera imaginar, un talento innegable en el baloncesto, unos padres que aunque estuvieran separados lo querían mucho y por ultimo lo que le causaba más confusión una beca para irse a estudiar a Estados Unidos pero este hecho ala vez era su calvario ¿como podría pasar seis meses sin poder ver alas personas que quería y amaba?,¿Por qué la vida le puso esa traicionera encrucijada donde tenia que elegir entre lo que le gustaba hacer y alas personas con las que quería estar? Esas respuestas nadie las sabía.

Paso el tiempo y el muchacho seguía profundamente sumido en sus pensamientos, hasta que noto la hora que era, eran ya las siete de la noche su gran partido estaba apunto de comenzar(n/a este partido era la semifinal de un campeonato de baloncesto ente todas las escuelas de odiaba), se cambio rápidamente metió sus cosas en la mochila y salio corriendo rumbo al gimnasio de su escuela.

Al llegar Takeru miro el reloj que llevaba puesto en su mano derecha eran ya las siete y media el partido empezaba en quince minutos, entro al gimnasio y visualizo a todos los jugadores de su equipo que ya empezaban a calentar y hacer tiros ala canasta miro al entrenador y este le hizo señas de entrara ala cancha a calentar, inmediatamente obedeció.

El partido ya casi iba a terminar el equipo local estaba empatado con el visitante este no era el mejor resultado ya que si empataban el equipo visitante pasaría ala siguiente ronda, rápidamente Takeru tomo el balón lo paso a uno de sus compañeros este se lo regreso y cuando iba a tirar.

-falta –dijo el comentarista que estaba narrando el partido a través del micrófono –parece que habrá dos tiros libres para el equipo local y parece que los tirara Takeru Takaishi el capitán del equipo, veamos si esto puede darle el pase ala final ala escuela secundaria elemental de odiaba -narraba el comentarista.-tiro y encesta, valla este chico si tiene talento, veamos si puede encestar el segundo tiro y falla pero su compañero hiro lo atrapa la pasa a takaishi y encesta.

Al finalizar el partido gracias ala jugada de takeru su equipo gano, el se dirigía a los vestidores para cambiarse y arreglarse pero una mirada lo atrajo hacia las gradas

-hola Hikari-dijo el rubio dándole un tierno y calido abrazo seguido de un beso

-hola amor, que gran jugada la que hiciste –dijo Hikari

Takeru se sentó y empezó a platicar con sus amigos que se encontraban alrededor pero inesperadamente una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos

-felicitaciones especiales a Takeru Takaishi por su gran desempeño y esperamos que le valla bien en estados unidos

Los destinados se miraron muy extrañados

-pero que tonto ¿no? –dijo Mimi

-si pero debió haber sido un error-menciono yolei

Takeru solo se quedo helado al escuchar aquella voz en ese momento sintió que su mundo se empezaba a caer en pedazos, lamento el no haberle dicho a los demás y en especial a Kari, pero sus pensamientos se vieron opacados por la vos de sus compañeros que hablaban a través del altavoz

-felicidades TK sonríe que no siempre se gana una semifinal y una beca para estudiar en Estados Unidos por seis meses y-pero la voz se desvaneció para el rubio quien solo podía mirar a Hikari y sentir las lagrimas empezar a acumularse en los ojos tan solo por el mirar de los de ella .

-takeru ¿cu cuando pensabas decírmelo?-la voz de Hikari se escuchaba quebradiza

-yo se los pensaba decir pero no pude es decir yo estaba planeándolo hacerlo pero ahh yo lo siento no no quería herirte así lo siento.

-que acaso no confías en mi dímelo Tk-Hikari ahora se mostraba enojada y dolida las lagrimas rodaban libremente por sus mejillas

-no es decir si confió en ti pero no quería ponerte en pensar en que pasaría con nosotros-Tk se lamento de haber dicho esas palabras –no no quería decir eso lo que quería decir es que-pero fue interrumpido por la voz de Hikari

-no sabes que Tk creo que estas en lo correcto no te pondré a pensar en lo que pasara con nosotros por que ya no hay nosotros hasta aquí llegamos Tk-dicho esto se marcho llorando y corriendo tan rápidamente que iba chocando con toda la gante el intentar pasar entre ellos

Todos los destinados se le quedaban viendo con tristeza y enojo todos menos Matt que estaba enterado de todo pero no pudo evitar voltear a ver la expresión de los demás que solo se retiraron con enojo por el hecho de que el rubio no les dijo del viaje que emprendería .


	3. Chapter 3

Bueno aqui esta el tercer episodio, espero que este no tenga tantas faltas de ortografia,ya me estoy consiguiendo un beta redader , por cierto digimon y sus personajes no me pertenecen solo hago esto por diversion y sin fines de lucro

En el aeropuerto de se veían tres siluetas dos pertenecían a hombres casi idénticos en el aspecto físico de cabellos rubios y ojiazules, lo único en lo que no se parecían era la estatura la otra silueta pertenecía a una mujer de cabellera rubia y ojos color del mar, a simple vista para todo el que pasaba pensaba que eran turistas esperando el vuelo para regresar a su país de origen pero no era así, la razón por la cual estaban ahí era para despedir a uno de ellos

-cuídate hijo, recuerda llamarme seguido y si cualquier cosa pasa no dudes en contactarme –dijo Natsuko Takaishi que parecía un tanto preocupada por la actual partida de su hijo

-si mama no te preocupes apenas llegue me reportare-menciono Tk con una sonrisa

Que hacia un gran contraste con lo que sus ojos denotaban una tristeza profunda

-No te preocupes estarás bien y veras que toda aquí se va arreglar –dijo Matt dándole animo para que la partida de su hermano se volviera menos dolorosa para este

-esta bien Matt déjalo así, yo tuve la culpa y prometo que lo arreglare, pero gracias de todos modos

-Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores

-vuelo 580 con destino a los Ángeles favor de abordar por la puerta 5, vuelo 580 con destino a los Ángeles favor de abordar por la puerta 5- se escucho el altavoz

-bueno creo que ya me voy

-te estaremos esperando en las vacaciones de invierno- le recordó su madre

-y tienes que venir no importa que pase, si no me obligaras a traerte de las orejas desde allá –Matt se veía sonriente al mencionar estas palabras

Takeru dejo asomarse una sonrisa tímida pero calida tomo sus maletas y se dirigió ala puerta de abordaje, subió al avión sus pensamientos parecían no querer abandonar hermosas escenas cuando estaba al lado del amor de su vida, su mente viajaba mas rápido las escenas parecían difuminarse hasta que de repente se paro en la ocasión en que demostró sus sentimientos con la castaña

Flash back

Habían pasado ya dos años de la última aventura en la que se tuvieron que enfrentar a Malonmyotismon, los destinados tuvieron un picnic en el digimundo para celebrar su victoria, se encontraban reunidas las dos generaciones Mimi, Yolei y Sora se encontraban platicando de chicos mientras que la mayoría de los chicos se encontraban muy enfrascados en un partido de futbol que aunque no les gustara a todos el deporte el show que daban Taichi y Yamato valía la pena

-Matt ya te he dicho que el balón solo lo puede agarrar el portero

-y yo ya te he dicho que llegues temprano a clases que no seas tan metiche y que no seas tan torpe, además no lo agarre por gusto se dirigía a mis partes nobles

-Pues te hubieras aguantado

-quisiera ver que tu te aguantaras si la otra vez que te pego en la cabeza armaste tremendo show

-es distinto las neuronas son las únicas células que no se vuelven a reproducir y no quiere quedarme con pocas

-Tai pero si de por si ya tienes pocas

-Cállate y sigue jugando o ya veras – dijo mostrando los puños cerrados Tai

A lo lejos dos siluetas se alejaban desapercibidamente casi para todos los destinados excepto para Takeru, con mucho cuidado se levanto y empezó a caminar hacia donde segundos antes Hikari lo había hecho pronto se sintió un ambiente muy pesado empezó a preocuparse por que no veía a su amiga por ninguna parte, encontró enfrente suyo las ruinas de un castillo que de inmediato hizo que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo, trato de ignorar aquel presentimiento que tenia de que algo malo iba a pasar y concentrase en encontrar a su amiga , de pronto la encontró con los ojos llorosos y al lado de lo que parecía el cuerpo de gatomon

-Kari ¿Qué paso aquí?

-no lo se Tk gatomon de pronto se empezó a comportar extraña y comenzó a caminar rumbo aquí

-¿y que le paso a gatomon?

-no lo se, no lo se –Hikari parecía empezar atener un ataque de pánico pero Tk la tomo de la mano

-Tranquila, deja de llorar y explícame que paso detalladamente- ninguno de los dos se percato de que una neblina oscura empezaba a formarse alrededor de ellos

.pues estábamos platicando deeeee am cosas de chicas-menciono Hikari por no querer decir que estaban platicando de Tk y patamon-cuando de repente comenzó a caminar parecía un zombie, pensé que solo estaba actuando. Para que nadie nos escuchara hablar, cuando llegamos aquí se dejo caer pesadamente y no reacciona desde entonces

-esta bien la llevaremos con Joe para que la revise y después le preguntaremos que fue lo que paso –dijo levantando a gatomon del suelo

-si será lo mejor

Iban rumbo ala salida de aquel sitio cuando Hikari noto una caja musical o eso parecía su aspecto era un poco tétrica pero eso no le quito la curiosidad ala castaña camino rumbo a ella seguida por Tk que pensaba que lo dirigía ala salida, la castaña tomo la caja en sus manos, cuando estaba a punto de abrirla el rubio la detuvo

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-¿disculpa?

-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-no estoy segura. Es como si la caja me llamara a abrirla

-bueno pues lo mejor será dejarla ahí

-si seguro-la castaña tambaleo un poco parecía no querer dejar la caja en su lugar

-Kari, ¿estas bien?

-si muy bien-dijo sin apartar la vista de la caja

-si quieres puedes abrirla, como yo cuando era pequeño y abría el diario le Matt –comento el rubio comprendiendo la gran curiosidad que sentía la castaña

-si seguro-menciono quitando la tapa de la caja, nadie noto que de la caja se desprendía un humo negro

-no tenia nada –comento Tk un poco aliviado, sintió como si su corazón se fuera a salir en cualquier momento

-¿Qué no tenia nada?- pregunto Hikari un tanto desconcertada

-pues la caja musical que tienes entre las manos

-eh?

Pero sus comentarios se vieron interrumpidos cuando una especie de nube negra se formaba sobre ellos y de la nube parecían salir voces in entendibles para los dos

-¿que pasa Tk?

-no lo se

-insensatos gracias por liberarme-la voz que escuchaban les era tremendamente familiar-ahora acabare con ustedes- dijo al momento que se lanzaba rápidamente hacia Hikari pero nunca hizo impacto con ella ya que Takeru la aventó hacia un lado, la nube oscura sonaba fastidiada por que el rubio había evitado que atacara ala portadora de la luz, nuevamente se lanzo pero esta vez con dirección al rubio que debido ala velocidad del ataque no lo pudo esquivar recibiendo el impacto de lleno en la espalda, después todo se torno borroso y confuso el rubio se perdió en la inconciencia, cuando

-Tk, Tk, despierta por favor

El rubio podía escuchar la tenue voz de Hikari llamándolo, abrió pesadamente los ojos y miro a Hikari hincada a su lado

-¿Qué paso?

-esa cosa te ataco y perdiste el conocimiento

-y donde esta –dijo poniéndose rápidamente de pie cosa que le ocasiono un mareo

-parece ser que se fue después de atacarte la verdad todo sucedió tan rápido que solo pude ver como caías al suelo cuando voltee a ver donde estaba ya se había ido .pero dime ¿te sientes bien?-menciono mientras se secaba las lagrimas

-si claro solo un poco mareado ¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?

-como media hora ah Tk ¿Por qué me salvaste?

- pues por que me importas y te quiero mucho –las ultimas palabras se le habían salido sin querer a Takeru haciendo que un color rojo cubriera sus mejillas

-a si pues yo también te quiero mucho Tk

- si pero yo te quiero como mas que una amiga –Tk se armo de valor para que esas palabras salieran de sus adentros si ya se le había salido era mejor aclarar sus sentimientos de una buena vez

-yo también te quiero como más que un amigo – Hikari también estaba sonrojada como nunca antes

-en serio –parecía sorprendido

-claro por que tu no lo decías en serio?

-no es decir si claro que lo dije en serio –sus palabras dejaron de fluir cuando la castaña decidió demostrarle su amor con beso en los labios, al separarse los dos se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos perdiéndose el uno en el otro, hasta que escucharon alo lejos las voces de sus hermanos llamándolos inmediatamente se alejaron un poco temiendo desatar la ira del mayor yagami

-Hikari ese beso significa que somos am tu sabes ¿novios?

- tu que crees –menciono asomando una sonrisa picara que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara aun mas

-bueno creo que mejor vamos donde nuestros hermanos tk

-Si tienes razón

Fin del flash back

Takeru recordaba esa escena con gran melancolía, es decir no fue la declaración mas romántica del mundo, ni la mas original pero si la mas profunda o por lo menos eso pensaba el rubio que no se dio cuenta que el avión despegaba dejando atrás sus amigos su vida, su amor y tal vez su felicidad.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola aqui les dejootro cap, nuevamente disculpen las fantas ortograficas, espero les guste

Por otra parte Hikari estaba sentada en la banca del parque , no había dejado de mirar hacia el suelo parecía que estaba examinando sus zapatos y parecía no tener ganas de irse, la castaña decidió levantarse se estaba haciendo tarde y como ahora no había nadie quien la llevara a casa tai se pondría furioso si no llegaba a tiempo, este pensamiento le ocasiono una gran nostalgia por el solo hecho de saber que Takeru había partido hace apenas unos cuantos minutos y ella no lo había ido a despedir ni siquiera lo llamo después de que cortaron abruptamente en el gimnasio de la, escuela se sentía triste por que el rubio no le tuvo la confianza suficiente para decírselo antes pero si tuvo la confianza de comentárselos a sus compañeros del equipo de baloncesto ¿Como era posible eso?, se suponía que por eso fue su novia para quererse, confiar el uno en el otro, protegerse, decidió que si seguía pensando en eso se le haría mas tarde así que emprendió el viaje rumbo a su casa, cuando llego alcanzo a visualizar como su hermano sostenía una conversación telefónica no sabia con quien pero sin duda era algo importante por que ni siquiera la regaño o le advirtió de las consecuencias de llegar tan tarde se metió a su habitación y se dejo perder en el mundo de Morfeo

-si Tai ya se fue-se escuchaba la voz de Matt al otro lado de la línea

-pues me alegro ese inútil le hizo daño a mi hermana y no le rompí la cara por que es tu hermano

-Déjalo mi hermano suficiente tuvo con que le rompieran el corazón

-Bueno ahí la dejamos por que no quiero perder un amigo

-esta bien solo te decía por si Hikari lo quería saber

-Ella ya lo sabia sora se lo comento

-Bueno no importa te veo en la escuela y espero que las cosas se arreglen pronto

-Vale te veo después y espero que ahora si lleves la tarea –comento Matt tratando de amenizar la conversación que se había tornado un poco pesado y tenso

-si si si la tarea adiós Matt

-adiós

Taichi cerró la llamada y trato de apaciguar un poco la bilis que había hecho e inmediatamente se asomo ala recamara de la habitación de su hermana la encontró totalmente pérdida en su sueño la dejo y se metió a duchar mañana tenia partido y lo peor de todo los exámenes se aproximaban

Matt colgó tomo un taxi a su casa ya que su mama vivía en otra parte y no se sentía a gusto con ella no era que le disgustara su presencia si no que no tenia la confianza de hablar sobre ciertos temas que su madre le gustaban además de que podría pasar a visitar a sora a "platicar" como según le llamaba a sus ya acostumbrados encuentros pasionales, bajo del taxi y lo pago, camino hacia la acera y toco el timbre de la casa de sora, inmediatamente esta salio y lo recibió con mucho cariñoso lo invito a pasar a su casa

-¿y bien se arreglaron las cosas?- pregunto sora

-no la verdad no pero dejemos de hablar de eso que me pone algo triste

-bueno y de que quieres hablar

-la verdad no quiero hablar

-¿ah no?

-no lo que quiero es esto –dijo dándole un tierno beso

-yo pensaba lo mismo- dijo mientras se separaban para tomar un poco de aire el cual hacia mucha falta

Takeru despertó algo confundido y entumido por los incómodos asientos del avión, bajo de este, tomo sus maletas y alcanzo a distinguir un letrero con su nombre cargado por un hombre de unos treinta años de cabello negro y ojos castaños

-buenos días-dijo un poco tímido ya que no consideraba muy bueno su ingles

-buenos días esta listo para ir ala escuela

-si –dijo mientras daba un vistazo a su alrededor, inmediatamente el señor camino hacia un carro y el muchacho se subió a este, llego ala escuela era enorme y muy colorida, bajo del carro y se dirigió ala dirección de la escuela ya que Tom (así se llamaba el señor que lo fue a recoger) en el transcurso le había dicho que tenia que arreglar algunos documentos en esta, caminaba muy confundido todo los edificios se parecían demasiado y el no tenia el mejor sentido de la ubicación que digamos, después de dar varias vueltas decidió darse por perdido y preguntar a alguien, lo intento un par de veces pero las personas eran muy hostiles por lo menos lo eran con el

-¿Te puedo ayudar?-pregunto un muchacho de su misma estatura tenia el cabello rubio y los ojos verdes

-ah…..si claro lo que pasa es que es mi primer día y no se donde queda la dirección

- la dirección esta aquí enfrente –señalo un edificio que estaba a sus espaldas,

Takeru se golpeo la frente con su mano e inmediatamente camino hacia el edificio pero antes de irse se volteo y agradeció al muchacho que lo había ayudado

-Gracias emm disculpa ¿como te llamas?

-me llamo Mark Davidson mucho gusto

-mucho gusto me llamo Takeru Takaishi

-bueno Takeru tengo que ir a clases cuídate -dicho esto se marcho y dejo a Tk dirigiéndose a la dirección

Cuando llego le pareció un poco pesado el ambiente ya que en esos momentos los estudiantes que se encontraban ahí no eran los que destacaban por algún deporte o buenas calificaciones si no todo lo contrario, se sentó en una de las bancas a esperar que la directora lo atendiera

-¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto un chico de aspecto rudo con una playera rota de las mangas y vestido totalmente de negro

-Takeru Takaishi –menciono algo confundido por el tono de voz del chico que sonaba algo torpe

-¿y que fue lo que hiciste para que te trajeran aquí en tu primer día?

-yo no hice nada solo vine por que tengo que arreglar algunos papeles y……un momento ¿Cómo sabes que es mi primer día?

-Digamos que eres más conocido de lo que crees y que no son por buenos motivos-menciono sin pena ni tacto

El rubio lo miro un poco perplejo ¿Como era posible que antes de que llegara ya supieran quien era?

-¿Se pueden saber los motivos?

-Digamos que rompiste las reglas de la popularidad

-No entiendo-menciono poniendo cara de confusión

-No te preocupes por entender mejor preocúpate por sobrevivir

Takeru estaba más confundido intento despejar sus dudas pero lo único que emitía eran frases incompletas, el chico por otra parte se paro de su asiento cuando vio que la puerta de la dirección se abría

-Bueno gusto en conocerte Takeru, cuídate mucho-menciono mientras asomaba una sonrisa burlona de su boca

Takeru no sabia que hacer apenas había llegado ala escuela y ya había hecho enemigos tal vez por eso nadie le había hablado cuando intento preguntar donde estaba la dirección, dejo de pensar en eso y empezó a caminar rumbo ala puerta de salida de ese edificio iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no alcanzo a escuchar ala secretaria diciéndole que era su turno de entrar, camino un rato por la escuela buscando el edificio donde estaban los dormitorios pero nuevamente su sentido de la ubicación fue nulo, mientras caminaba miraba como los estudiante que caminaban alrededor de el comenzaban a secretearse y uno que otro le dirigía una mirada de muerte, no le tomo importancia a este hecho y trato de encontrar los dormitorios, después de horas de estar buscando los encontró, subió las escaleras y encontró su cuarto, ingreso a este le pareció agradable era pequeño pero con un toque hogareño tenia dos literas las cuales ya estaban ocupadas de la planta baja tomo sus maletas y las metió dentro, en cuanto entro el ambiente hogareño se desvaneció dando paso a uno hostil

-Así que eres tu el nuevo-dijo un muchacho alto, de cabellos oscuros y tez blanca

-Si-menciono un poco cohibido debido a que en cuanto entro los tres chicos que estaban dentro de la habitación se pararon y caminaron hacia el con aires de grandeza

-Bien estas son las reglas no hablaras con nosotros para nada, no tienes derecho a quejarte, si queremos estar solos en la habitación te tienes que ir, te toca hacer la limpieza de la habitación todos los días, ¿entendiste?

Takeru puso cara de incredulidad pero no se dejo intimidar, no por nada era hermano de Matt Ishida

-Pues mejor díganme que no quieren que viva aquí

-No queremos que lo hagas pero desgraciadamente lo harás- menciono el mas alto de los tres

-Dejémoslo en que no me meto con ustedes y ustedes no se meten conmigo

-No entendiste no estas en posición de imponer condiciones

-pues no me dejare mandar por ustedes-menciono dando un paso hacia enfrente y endureciendo el rostro

-Pobre novato, crees que podrás contra nosotros, pero déjame advertirte que solo somos los primeros, tu vida será un infierno en los próximos meses-volvió a mencionar el mas alto

-¿Me están amenazando?-menciono con tono de voz fría

-Tómalo como quieras pero eso si cuídate-hablo por primera vez el tercero que ni pío había dicho

-Los tres se salieron de la habitación no sin antes pasar al lado de Takeru y chocar"accidentalmente" con el, Takeru se dejo caer abruptamente en un sillón que estaba acomodado al final de la habitación no sabia que creían que había hecho pero no se iba dejar de nada ni de nadie, puso sus maletas encima del sillón y empezó a desempacar

En otra parte Hikari se intentaba concentrar en su tarea pero no podía, dejo salir varios quejidos de fastidio y decidió que no avanzaría nada aquella tarde, salio de su habitación a tomar un vaso con agua, se calmo un poco las ansias que repentinamente le habían dado de llamar por teléfono a Takeru, se metió a su habitación a intentar acabar la tarea que le habían dejado aunque era principio de semestre los profesores ya habían empezado a exigir demasiado, sonó el teléfono cosa que hizo que se sobresaltara un poco, contesto inmediatamente y se sorprendió con encontrarse con la voz de Yolei

-bueno

-hola Kari ¿Como estas?

-Bien gracias yolei ¿a que debo el gusto de llamada?

-gusto mas bien molestia –se escucho del otro lado del teléfono seguramente era Davis

-bueno llamaba para invitarte al cine y para pasar un rato juntos

-no lo se Yolei, tengo mucha tarea y no me he podido concentrar

-vamos, te hará bien salir despejarte un poco la mente de-la chica de cabellos morados guardo silencio un rato, por poco y metía la pata-de la…..la...Tarea si eso es la tarea-menciono un poco mas tranquila

-bueno ya que lo dices creo que tienes razón-dijo Hikari dándose cuenta de que su amiga por poco mencionaba Takeru

-¡genial! pasaremos por ti a tu casa prepárate-menciono Yolei antes de cerrar la llamada

Hikari inmediatamente puso el teléfono en su lugar, metió sus útiles en la mochila y se empezó a arreglar para ir al cine con sus amigos no sin antes avisarle a su mama y a Tai, escucho que tocaron el timbre seguramente ya habían llegado por ella, abrió la puerta y se encontró con Cody

-¡Cody! Que alegría verte ¿y Yolei?- pregunto muy sonriente

-se ha adelantado a casa de Ken y Davis se ha ido con ella-dijo mientras esperaba en la puerta

-esta bien pero que raro que Yolei halla aceptado que Davis la acompañara a casa de Ken-menciono con duda en su voz y es que sospechaba que Davis no se había ofrecido a acompañar a Yolei, mas bien pensaba que Yolei lo había obligado por que de seguro el quiera estar con Hikari ahora que Takeru no estaba, salio de sus pensamientos pensando que era una paranoica y aviso que ya se iba- llego a las siete, bien vámonos Cody-dijo tomándolo de la mano y echándose a correr

-si –fue lo único que dijo el pequeño antes de dejar salir un suspiro, por un momento pensó que Kari se había dado cuenta de que Yolei se había llevado a Davis por la fuerza

-¿Dónde se quedaron de ver Cody?- pregunto un poco agitada ya que iban corriendo

-en el cine- fue la sencilla respuesta de Cody

Cuando llegaron a este Yolei, Davis y Ken ya los esperaban, Hikari noto como el rostro de Davis era inexpresivo pero cuando ella llego su cara se ilumino

-Kari que bueno que estas aquí- menciono acercándose de prisa hacia la castaña

-si me alegro yo también Davis, pero crees que me puedas dejar respirar- menciono con un poco de esfuerzo, ya que Davis la envolvía en un abrazo de oso-además apenas te vi. Ayer en la escuela

-en serio a mi me pareció que fue una eternidad sin verte-intentaba sonar romántico

-no es para tanto-comento Yolei tratando de desviar la atención de Davis y es que Hikari no estaba para cosas del amor en ese momento

-¿y que película veremos?-pregunto Ken

-pues estábamos pensando en la de godzilla cinco-comento Davis

-no empieces- menciono Yolei dándole un zape amistoso-mejor veamos la de un corazón roto- Davis al instante hizo cara de asco y es que para el eran muy cursis aquellas películas, pero entonces Yolei recordó que su amiga no estaba para aquellos temas-pensándolo mejor creo que Davis tiene razón

-¿Yolei te podemos hablar en privado?- pregunto Kari

-claro Kari, muchachos vallan por las entradas nosotras mientras charlaremos-la voz de Yolei se escuchaba mas como una exigencia que como una petición

-si su majestad- menciono Davis, cosa que le costo orto zape-valió la pena-dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza y se marchaba a comprar las entradas para el cine junto con Cody y Ken

-¿y bien de que quieres hablar?-pregunto Yolei

-tu sabes que corte con Takeru ¿no?

-si….si...Hikari-menciono, sin querer había soltado el nombre de su amiga entero cosa que delato lo nerviosa que estaba la chica ante el tema

-¿sabes como me podrías ayudar a superarlo?- dijo la castaña pero extrañamente emanaba una profunda paz

-pues la verdad no lo se Kari- se sincero la pelimorada

-tratarme especial no va hacer que mejore-menciono la castaña-no quiero que no veamos películas de amor por temor a que me sensibilice con el tema, no necesito que me alejes a Daisuke por que pienses que no he superado a Takeru, necesito que me des tu apoyo, necesito saber que estas a aquí para escucharme, para tratar de ayudarme, necesito saber que a pesar de todo tu seguirás igual dándome tu apoyo eso necesito, saber que las cosas siguen sin importar que pase, saber que tengo una vida que puedo rehacer- menciono Hikari mientras de sus ojos salían lagrimas de sinceridad y de dolor

.yo…..yo no se que decir Kari creo que lo siento mucho, creo que sentí que era mejor evadir el tema, pero siempre puedes contar conmigo y siempre estaré cuando me necesites-dijo mientras la tomaba con las manos

-gracias-dijo Hikari al momento que la abrazaba

-creo que mejor vamos con lo chicos antes de que compren las entradas

-si Daivis es bueno para muchas cosas pero no para escoger películas-dijo la castaña mientras soltaba una risa

-démonos prisa-menciono Yolei

Takeru despertó un poco cansado el cambio de horario no le había sentado bien, se quedo acostado un rato pero estaba despierto pensando, simplemente pensando, apenas se estaba levantando cuando sintió como era tomado por ambas manos y piernas, volteo hacia un lado y pudo ver a sus compañeros de cuarto con una sonrisa burlona en sus labios

-prepárate para tu bienvenida-menciono al que reconoció como el mas alto, intento zafarse del agarre pero no pudo y es que estaba agarrado por otros tres sujetos mientras un quinto hablaba dando instrucciones a los demás, decidió entonces que lo mejor era gritar pero antes de que lo hiciera una de ellos le tapo la boca

-ni se te ocurra, tu rompiste una regla de la popularidad tal vez no sepas de lo que te estamos hablando, veras en esta escuela los jugadores de baloncesto tienen privilegios, pueden faltar a clases, los maestros no les exigen tanto, tienen salidas a lugares especiales y como olvidar que son los mas populares de la escuela pero después llegaste tu-dijo despectivamente el chico-tu me sacaste de la selección de baloncesto de la escuela por lo tanto te imaginaras ahora tengo que esforzarme gracias a ti-mientras mencionaba esto trataba de mantener quieto al chico-por eso tu vida aquí será un infierno y yo me encargare de que así sea-bájenlo-menciono

-pero se mueve mucho así no podemos cargarlo-dijo un chico el cual se llamaba Billy

-con que si, entonces tendremos que hacerlo por la mala-el chico se metió la mano ala bolsa del pantalón y saco una ampolleta y una jeringa- sabes que es esto, apuesto a que no, es un poderoso sedante, lo especial de este es que no quedas inconciente e inclusive puedes sentir todo lo que te pasa, para hacértelo mas sencillo solo te paraliza los nervios para que no te puedas mover. Takeru miraba fijamente como el chico preparaba la jeringa para inyectársela so rostro era de terror se movió mas y mas tratando de soltarse pero no pudo, sintió como la aguja entraba lentamente en la vena de su brazo derecho, después de un rato los efectos de la inyección comenzaron a hacerse presente tal y como había dicho el chico lo único que hizo la inyección fue paralizarlo

-ahora si bájenlo-menciono el líder

- a la orden-dijeron los chicos pero no lo bajaron simplemente empujaron al chico para que cayera abruptamente al suelo y la caída retemblara en el edificio

-y esto solo es el principio-le dijo al chico agachándose hasta donde había caído Takeru

Lo siguiente que paso fue que lo metieron a un costal cuando estuvo dentro de este sintió como era pateado el dolor lo sentía en todo el cuerpo

-suficiente-escucho decir al líder-ahora llevémoslo al carro lo único que Takeru supo fue que lo subieron a la cajuela del auto, cuando lo sacaron estaban en la carretera lo tiraron al suelo y lo escondieron un poco para que los automovilistas no lo pudieran ver cuando pasaban

-no te preocupes el efecto se te pasara en unas cuantas horas y estoy seguro que te gustara conocer los estados unidos- fue lo ultimo que escucho del líder mientras veía como es subía de vuelta al carro y se marchaban dejándolo a su suerte, en ese instante la rabia y el coraje eran los sentimientos mas fuerte que emanaron de el, dejo que de sus ojos salieran lagrimas de rabia e impotencia quería golpear a ese mal nacido que le había inyectado y a toda la manada de monos cilíndreros que le seguían, trato de moverse pero no lo consiguió o no lo sabia ya que según el si lo hacia pero ni siquiera avanzaba un centímetro, dejo de tratar de moverse y mejor decidió ahorrar energías, pasaba el tiempo y la oscuridad se cernía sobre el occidente indicando lo tarde que era, trato de moverse esta vez sintió como sus manos empezaban a responderle pero también a dolerle y es que paso tanto tiempo sin moverse que se entumió, al poco tiempo ya se podía mover algo torpe pero ya podía moverse, en ese instante en su mente solo rondaba un pensamiento venganza, trato de pedir aventones ¿A dónde? No lo sabía pero cualquier lugar era mejor que quedarse en la carretera, nadie se paraba simplemente lo ignoraban, decidió entonces que lo mejor seria caminar, así andando por aquel camino una hora hasta que por fin un alma piadosa se paro para recogerlo

-niño ¿que haces a esta hora solo por aquí?-fue la pregunta de una señora algo grande

-si le dijera no me creería-comento el chico. Mientras la señora le hacia una señal para subir al auto y Takeru la obedecía

-déjame adivinar tu ¿bienvenida?-menciono un poco triste y manejando a quien sabe donde, Takeru se sorprendió un poco pero luego eso desapareció al parecer las costumbres de la escuela era muy conocidas no solo por los alumnos si no también por los habitantes de alrededor

-¿usted sabe de eso?- menciono algo serio

-no es que sepa pero siempre hacen lo mismo, cada vez que algún estudiante saca a alguien popular del equipo de baloncesto pasan cosas como estas, esos cobardes no saben jugar limpio se escudan en papa y mama por que son ricos, me da vergüenza que sean norteamericanos y lo pero es que siempre se salen con la suya

-pues conmigo no podrán-menciono decidido y pensando que aquella señora era muy pintoresca

-eso espero hijo-menciono de cariño la señora-ya llegamos

Sin darse cuenta Takeru estaba en la entrada del instituto, bajo del carro de la señora y le agradeció el favor de llevarlo ala escuela,

-no hay de que, cuídate-menciono marchándose

Takeru entro ala escuela, la luna era la única luz presente en esta, tuvo que saltarse la barda ya que las puertas estaban cerradas, se dirigió a donde se encontraban las válvulas de agua de la escuela y las abrió a todo potencia, después llego a su dormitorio y entro cautelosamente en este, tomo todas sus cosas y las metió en sus maletas cubriéndolas perfectamente, saco estas mimas fuera de la habitación escondiéndolas perfectamente, metió las manos en uno de los cajones del ropero pero este no era suyo, saco unos cerillos y les prendió fuego con todo y caja, acerco la caja al detector de incendios de la habitación, inmediatamente la alarma de incendios empezó a sonar al mismo tiempo que del techo empezó a salir agua, sus compañeros de cuarto se despertaron abruptamente, estaban desorientados ,Takeru salio del edificio y decidió sentarse en una de las bancas del patio, no paso mucho tiempo para que los compañero de habitación llegaran a donde el estaba

-¿te crees muy listo no? -menciono el llamado Billy con altanería

-pues mas que tu claro-dijo imponente

-la broma de hoy fue solo el comienzo de tu calvario aquí

-entonces acostúmbrense a no dormir-amenazo el chico ojiazul

-no me preocupas un poco de agua no le hace daño al cuerpo

-tal vez tienes razón, pero no esperen que sea tan generoso en otras ocasiones-amenazo nuevamente Takeru

-acabas de firmar tu sentencia de muerte

-tal vez-dijo despreocupado, ahh por cierto tal vez quieran comprar nuevos celulares y una laptop, por que los suyos se mojaron tanto que están inservibles- al instante los chicos corrieron a la habitación, se habían olvidado por completo de proteger sus cosas, Takeru sonrío triunfante, había hecho justicia, por si propia mano pero al final justicia

Mientras todas estas cosas ocurrían en el mundo humano, en el digital las cosas parecían ser normales la paz reinaba en la mayor parte de los lugares , no había un conflicto tan grande o severo como para llamar a los destinados, un demidevimon muy particular caminaba por los senderos de la montaña espiral aquella que alguna vez fue la guarida de los dark masters, en su frente en lugar de tener una calavera grabada como todos los demidevimon tenia varios símbolos grabados ninguno era perceptible ni siquiera esforzando la vista se le podía hallar forma, lo mas particular de este pequeño tirano era capaz de vencer a algunos de los digimon que estaban en modo campeón y tenia una astucia muy similar ala que tenia devimon, el primer gran enemigo de los antiguos destinados, el pequeño camino hasta toparse con una cueva la cual de seguro servia como guarida, al entrar otros digimons estaban esperándolo

-Te tardaste amo- señalo un bakemon

-Pues todo esta saliendo ala perfección hasta ahorita, los elegidos no saben lo que les espera, lo único que me da lastima es que ahora las peleas no serán tan interesantes –exclamo mientras soltaba una carcajada siniestra

-¿y Gennai no será problema?-pregunto otro bakemon

-no por una simple razón-hizo una pausa, como si la noticia ameritara todo el silencio del mundo- Gennai no existe mas en el mundo digital-otra vez su estruendosa risa se hizo presente en aquel lugar que sumado con el eco que despedía era como una dolorosa y aguda tortura para los oídos


	5. Chapter 5

Aqui les traigo otro capitulo espero que les guste, perdonen las faltas de ortografia.

..

El tiempo paso rápidamente como el agua que corre por los dedos de una persona o el viento en un grisáceo día de octubre, habían pasado cuatro meses desde la partida de Takeru, Hikari se encontraba mucho mejor e incluso su humor había mejorado bastante a tal grado que no parecía ser la misma era mucha mas amigable que antes y mas confiada de las personas un efecto raro pensaban sus amigos ya que lo mas común en esos casos era que la gente se cerrara, que no estuviera tan dispuesta a abrir otra relación por medio a salir herida otra vez, pero luego recordaban que así era Hikari, siempre enigmática con algo misterioso en ella por este hecho nadie se atrevió a preguntarle ese cambio tan drástico de personalidad

En cuanto a los demás destinados hacían su vida con la mayor normalidad posible, solo contadas veces se veían al mes y solo una vez al mes iban al mundo digital, Izzy que era el encargado de estar en contacto con el mundo digital había dejado de lado su curiosidad por saber cada vez mas por este mismo ya que la escuela exigía demasiado al igual que su novia y es que Mimi no era una persona fácil de complacer, siempre salían a bailar en la noche y el pelirrojo tenia que acompañarla a la fuerza por que Mimi se podía volver como los huracanes y pasar de una simple brisa a un remolino arrasador y para acabarla de regar el no tenia los pies chuecos, era peor el sentía que tenia dos pies izquierdos por consecuencia siempre terminaba pisando ala castaña y a otra persona cerca de la pista de baile y peor aun era cuando terminaba pisando a alguien que solo estuviera pasando . Además de que gracias a que tentomon le informaba semanalmente de lo que ocurría en el digimundo no había la necesidad de estar todo el día pegado al monitor de la computadora, por lo cual se tomo unas merecidas vacaciones.

Mimi ahora sostenía una relación formal y estaba tan enmielada que hasta en boda pensaba, se había venido a estudiar a Japón de nuevo ya que su padre había obtenido una oferta de trabajo muy seductora y esta noticia le fascino, ahora podría ver de nuevo a aquellos jóvenes con los que una vez tuvo magnificas aventuras, a los que ayudo para que enfrentaran nuevos retos en el mundo digital y alas amigas de la infancia que había tenido que dejar de aquellas que según ella solo se hacen una vez en la vida y como olvidar ala persona que le robo el corazón, su novio Izzy, le encantaba la vida nocturna, salir a antros, bares, bailar, en fin todo una chica con mucha vida social.

-IZZY APRESURATE QUE TENEMOS QUE LLEGAR ALAS 8

-ya voy, ya voy, solo estaba charlando un rato con tentomon-menciono el pelirrojo un poco apresurado

-apresúrate hoy toca bailar salsa

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-se escucho el grito del chico mientras era jalado por la playera hacia la salida de su apartamento

..

Tai se encontraba en su casa intentando estudiar para los exámenes que se avecinaban, era injusto que un día tan hermoso como ese se desperdiciara estando sentado en la sala de su casa tratando de memorizar y aprender como se resolvían las integrales cíclicas, se imaginaba jugando futbol con Davis o sus compañeros del equipo pero gracias a que en los primeros parciales no tuvo buenas notas ahora debía esforzarse el doble y es el solo pensar en que otra mala nota estuviera plasmada en su boleta se sentía helar, trato de resolver unas cuantas operaciones, pero era extraño cada vez que las intentaba resolver se hacia mas difícil el poder entenderle a algo, multiplicaciones por aquí, sustituciones por allá, y una que otra división lo atareaban, cerro el libro pensando que tal vez era mejor salir a despejar la mente un rato

-ahorita vengo-aviso antes de dirigirse ala puerta

-¿no tienes examen mañana?-pregunto Hikari un poco sorprendida por la tranquilidad que denotaba su hermano, y es que ella sabia de los problemas que tai tenia en la escuela

-si pero, extrañamente me acorde de una frase muy sabia para estas ocasiones

-ah si ¿Cuál?

-hakuna matata-menciono con una gran sonrisa

-¿hakuna matata?-repitió Hikari confundida

-claro Timón y Pumba tienen mucha razón en su filosofía de la vida-fue lo ultimo que se escucho decir al mayor Yagami antes de salir por la puerta, Hikari movió el rostro negativamente pero sonriendo así era Tai despreocupado de la vida, Hikari tomo los trates que había ocupado y los metió en el lavatrastos, prendió la televisión y empezó una eterna lucha con esta ya que los botones para cambiarle no servían muy bien, finalmente salio triunfante y se puso a ver a gusto su programa

-los padrinos mágicos son muy divertidos-pensó la castaña, pero fue interrumpida por el sonido del timbre de la puerta, se paro rápidamente sospechaba que Tai se había arrepentido de salir y ahora estaba de regreso, pero se sorprendió al darse cuenta que en el marco de la puerta se encontraba Davis con unas flores en la mano

-Davis –exclamo sorprendida-¿que haces aquí?

-venia a invitarte a salir-exclamo haciéndole honor al emblema del valor

-gracias pero no, ya te dije que solo podríamos ser amigos-dijo triste

-Hikari, solo te pido una oportunidad, solo una-menciono tomando entre sus manos la cara de la muchacha-te propongo algo, salir como amigos, ¿Qué dices? Así veras como soy, ándale por favor.

-mmm.........….esta bien-acepto la castaña, pero solo como amigos, y ¿adonde vamos a ir?

- que te parece si vamos al parque

-me encantaría-menciono tomándolo de la mano de forma amigable-salieron de los edificios donde vivía Hikari con dirección al parque mas cercano que conocían, parecían tener una muy buena amistad, como si Davis hubiera ocupado el lugar que Takeru había dejado, corrieron por los céspedes verdes y con olor a las primeras gotas de rocío de la tarde, el aroma a cerezos inundaba el ambiente, Hikari no pudo evitar pensar que ese ambiente era similar al que sentía cuando estaba cerca de Takeru, solo que con el no hacia falta nada de los detalles que daban aires de romanticismo, bastaba con su presencia, sacudió la cabeza, no debía pensar en el, debía superarlo por completo.

A lo lejos una silueta miraba a lo amigos divertirse en ese ambiente bohemio y soñador.

-parece que has superado la decepción amorosa hermanita-menciono Tai-al menos uno de nosotros lo ha logrado-se dijo así mismo mientras la imagen de una pelirroja muy atractiva venia a el-Sora-fue el leve susurro del muchacho antes de seguir jugando al balón pie

..

Matt se encontraba de gira la música era su pasión y vida por ahora, el pese a estar en el mismo grado que tai y tener tan poco tiempo para estudiar no tenia problemas en las calificaciones las matemáticas se le daban muy bien, pese a esto esta misma pasión lo llevaba a ausentarse grandes temporadas de su casa y de sora, al mismo tiempo que la comunicación con sus amigos se iba postergando cada vez mas y ni hablar de que no había hablado con Tk, se encontraba en nerima dando un concierto que prometía abrirles muchas puertas en aquel fascinante mundo de la música.

-MATT- se escucho el grito de una chica intentando entrar al camerino

-OH no otra admiradora no- se escucho el quejido del chico-no la dejen entrar por favor-pidió a los guardias de seguridad

-como guste –fue la clara convicción de los guardias, antes de sujetar ala chica e intentado sacarla

-MATT por favor no, soy yo sora-al instante Matt se congelo ¿Qué hacia sora ahí? ¿Como había podido olvidar como se escuchaba la vos de su novia?

-no……….esperen, no lo hagan-pidió Matt a su cuerpo de seguridad

-pero usted dijo-se quejo un empleado

-si pero ya no es necesario, déjenla entrar

-gracias-menciono sora con mucha dignidad mientras se sujetaba el brazo por donde había sido tomada

-Sora cariño yo lo siento mucho no sabia que eras tu-menciono el chico mientras se acercaba a ella y la abrazaba, su nerviosismo de reflejaba bastante y un color rojizo cubrió la cara del chico.

-olvídalo pidió la muchacha, solo que no vuelva a pasar

.por supuesto-menciono muy apenado el chico-me sorprendes que decidieras venir

-me sentía sola y triste sin ti-dijo muy acaramelada

Se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos, recorriendo la ventana de su alma mutuamente, Sora al instante recordó que una amiga le había dicho que los músicos por excelencia eran infieles, pero eso no era lo que ella veía en aquellos ojos, por otra parte Matt veía a una mujer en toda la expresión de la palabra una diva creadora de su inspiración. Por alguna razón sentía la enorme necesidad de saber que ella solo era de el y nadie mas el tan solo pasar largos días sin verla lo hacia sentir celoso pero no por temor a que ella fuera infiel si no por que sentía que era muy inocente y temía que alguien pudiera aprovecharse de ella.

-me alegra que estés aquí-menciono el chico

-a mi también-lo callo dándole un beso

..

Joe ahora estaba haciendo su servicio social en el hospital regional, la medicina era su vida, la cosa que mas le llamaba la atención, lo único malo de esta profesión era que a veces uno no puede luchar contra la muerte y así como hay que dar noticias buenas también tenia que dar malas, un lugar tan pequeño y contradictorio pensaba el chico ya que ahí se ayudaba a salvar vidas, pero también era la morada para las personas con el alma en el mas allá, esto le hacia mas difícil soportar el peso de su emblema, a veces hubiera deseado no tenerlo, la sinceridad era un arma de dos filos, si eres sincero a veces puedes herir a las personas, pero si no lo eres igual lo haces, salio de sus pensamientos tratando de no complicarse mas la existencia, ahora tenia que estar concentrado en la noticia que iba a dar

-familia del señor Orimoto-llamo el chico

-si dígame-menciono con mucha preocupación una señora de alrededor de 30 años

-al parecer su esposo tuvo un infarto, le hemos salvado a tiempo pero necesitara una operación, la arteria principal esta tapada, será una operación a corazón abierto y………..bueno pues las posibilidades de éxito son algo bajas-menciono con pesar el chico

-y si no le hacen la operación el ¿estará bien?-pregunto la señora con las lagrimas tratando de salir de sus ojos

-no no lo creo-dijo el chico mientras reunía todo el coraje del mundo para poder soportar el peso de la noticia-si no se hace la operación lo mas probable es que sufra otro paro cardiaco en cualquier momento y puede ser mortal…………………necesitamos su consentimiento para poder realizarla-trato de disuadir el muchacho

-me promete que hará todo lo que se pueda para salvarle….¿verdad?-pregunto en leves sollozos la mujer

-si lo juro-el chico sabía que las posibilidades de éxito en una operación tan riesgosa eran casi nulas pero trato de darle esperanza a la mujer, esa era la parte mala de ser un chico de servicio social, los utilizaban para informar malas noticias todo el tiempo.

..

Mientas que Yolei, Ken y Cody eran los que mas se reunían los dos primeros por ser novios mientras que Cody por vivir en el mismo edificio que en el de Yolei llevaban una amistad muy buena e incluso Yolei y Ken trataban de hacer que Cody fuera mas extrovertido no que fuera un maleante pero que por lo menos no fuera tan rígido en algunas ocasiones-

-bien Cody ahora trata de no hablar de usted a un chico de ti misma edad o que sean un poco mas grande-mencionaba exasperada Yolei

-no puedo-menciono un poco cansado el chico-siento que es una falta de respeto

-bueno si no quieres no lo hagas-prosiguió Ken

-pero necesitas relajarte más y disfrutar cada pequeño detalle del mundo-inquirió Yolei que casi derramaba la alegría y felicidad por la boca

-claro eso lo dices por que ahora estas con Ken-menciono el chico haciendo que los dos adolescentes se pusieran tan rojos como dos jitomates

-que cosas dices Cody-dijo la chica fingiendo estar molesta

-yo solo digo la verdad –dijo el chico con una sonrisa en el rostro-y mejor los dejo solos antes de que más sangre se les suba al rostro-dijo el chico mientras los otros dos se hacían los que no habían escuchado-tu dijiste que debía disfrutar cada detalle, y sus caras son uno muy gracioso –río el chico mientras emprendía el viaje a su casa

..

Takeru se encontraba en la cancha de baloncesto de una escuela en Illinois, hace un mes había empezado la temporada del campeonato de basketball a nivel secundaria del país, tomo su lugar habitual (era ala izquierda) junto a Mark su único amigo de la escuela, comenzó el partido con el sonido estruendoso del silbato, inmediatamente corrió para tratar de agarrar el balón que su compañero había ganado ala hora de saltar, lo tomo y cubrió esperando que un compañero suyo se acercara para darle un pase, no pudo evitar pensar como eran las cosas cuando compartían un objetivo en común, sus compañeros le hacían la vida imposible todo el tiempo, cuando no lo dejaban encerrado en las duchas o vestidores le escondían las cosas, ¿Cómo era posible que con esos mismos compañeros pudiera jugar basketball perfectamente? No lo entendía, _si tan solo fueran mentalmente independientes _pensó el chico cuando un grito lo saco de su ensoñación

-¡HEY TAKAISHI AQUÍ!-se escucho la voz de Billy

Takeru inmediatamente salio de sus pensamientos y paso el balón, el resto del partido fue monótono y ganaron por una ventaja arrasadora, 84-52 fue el marcador final, Takeru se quedo un rato en la cancha practicando sus tiros, cuando pensó que era suficiente decidió irse a las regaderas, entro con una gran relajación que desde hace varios días tenia, como estaba fuera de la escuela las payasadas que le hacían los demás habían parado ya que ahora tenían que alojarse en hoteles por que no daba tiempo para regresar al instituto, era un total paraíso aquel torneo _justo cuando mas lo necesitaba, lastima que estaba acabando _pensó el chico mientras que entraba a tomar un buen baño, , cuando salio se vistió rápidamente, tomo sus cosas las metió en la mochila que llevaba consigo, se dirigía ala puerta cuando un sonido de un motor lo obligo a girar la vista hacia la al otro lado de los vestidores, noto que no había nadie, seguramente ya estaban abordando el autobús que los llevaría al hotel y recordó que ya no irían al hotel, se dirigirían directamente ala escuela, corrió hacia la puerta tratando de abrirla de golpe con la mano derecha, pero cayo bruscamente al piso se levanto rápidamente y trato de abrir la puerta nuevamente pero nada no se abría, miro através de una pequeña ventana que tenia la puerta y se dio cuenta de que estaba cerrada con candado, sintió el miedo correrle por las venas, golpeo exasperadamente la puerta gritando.

-SAQUENME DE AQUÍ, POR FAVOR

Pero nadie lo escuchaba, nuevamente el sonido del motor del autobús llamo su atención, miro entonces que un pequeño ducto de aire estaba situado por encima de su cabeza, dirigió su mirada a una rejilla que estaba un poco mas atrás, pensó que no iba a alcanzar aquella rejilla, bramo algo imperceptible fue como un leve pensamiento que tuvo el chico, fijo su mirada en la banca que servia para sentarse cuando se estaban cambiando, tomo una de estas la coloco justo debajo de la rejilla y se paro sobre la banca, de un salto el chico movió la rejilla y se preparo para entrar al ducto de ventilación, de otro salto se agarro de los bordes del ducto y jalo con fuerza su cuerpo hacia arriba, no tuvo tiempo de pensar que estaba dejando su mochila, cuando estuvo totalmente dentro del ducto se dirigió hacia otra rejilla situada un poco mas al frente y bajo por esta de un salto, corrió hacia la puerta de salida esperando que esta no estuviera cerrada también, en cuanto la empujo una sensación de alivio corrió por su cuerpo, salio del edificio y se dirigió hacia el autobús que estaba por partir, cuando llego a este toco la puerta y espero a que la abrieran, cuando pudo abordar el autobús vio como las risas invadían el rostro de sus compañeros, se sentó al final del autobús y vio como Mark dormía placidamente ocupando dos asientos

-gracias por esperar-menciono el chico ojiazul

-mmmmmmmm-fue lo unico que pudo auricular su amigo

-nada sigue durmiendo- finalizo el chico mientras volvía a sentir el ambiente austero que vivía cada día en el instituto

-lastima que ya va acabar el campeonato-fueron las ultimas palabras del chicos antes de decidir descansar, seguramente a su llegada tal vez ya no podría hacerlo.

..

Hikari caminaba en una montaña, sobre la cual se podía ver el horizonte, el sol empezaba su ascenso através de una cadena montañosa, sus primeros destellos iluminaba aquel paisaje de ensoñación, tomo su cámara para fotografiar el amanecer, se recostó en un árbol admirando aquel paisaje, entonces la desesperación empezó a embriagarle el alma, era como la calma antes de la tormenta, sabes que detrás de cada segundo de paz vienen tortuosos segundos de agonía, observo detenidamente aquel lugar, no había seres vivos, la vegetación era escasa solo una alfombra de pasto de extendía sobre la montaña, una mariposa negra se poso sobre su hombro asustándola levemente, dirigió su mirada al cielo este empezó a tomar una coloración rojiza, el pasto empezaba a secarse velozmente en dirección a ella, la mariposa voló al instante que el color marchito del pasto llego a ella, entonizo su mirar en el árbol sobre el que estaba recargada y vio como se secaba abruptamente, las hojas caían libremente totalmente secas, se puso de pie inmediatamente sintiendo el miedo tomar posición de su cuerpo, nuevamente miro el cielo, el color de la sangre cubría a este, entonces el sol se fue apagando dejándola lentamente en la oscuridad al mismo tiempo en que todo se marchitaba alrededor y la oscuridad lo consumía todo, Hikari despertó abruptamente con la respiración entrecortada, ese sueño la invadía nuevamente, gotas de sudor corrían através de su frente

-no no no-se repitió así misma para tranquilizarse un poco-es solo un sueño cálmate, es solo un sueño-se repitió

..

Ahora en el mundo digital un devimon muy poderoso gobernaba el continente sarba, en sus brazos tenia tatuadas varios signos desde donde empezaba la mano hasta donde llegaba el hombro, pero en su frente había uno que destacaba, el emblema de la esperanza volteado de cabeza, los demás signos eran el resto de los emblemas de los elegidos, el valor, la amistad, el amor, el conocimiento, la pureza, la sinceridad, la bondad y la luz, pero todos cubierto de un color negro y muy bizarros, al igual que el emblema de la esperanza estaban volteados de cabeza, estaba en su guarida un palacio negro con cortinas moradas y la única luz presente era la de unas antorchas que solo iluminaban a medias aquella habitación

-lo hemos capturado amo-exclamo un bakemon

-muy bien tráiganlo ante mi-ordeno con ímpetu, al instante que tentomon era arrojado a los pies del devimon, estaba bastante herido pero no eran graves por fortuna.

-que es lo que quieres-expreso con mucho miedo el pobre digital pero su mirada era de total tranquilidad- no te saldrás con la tuya, Izzy y los demás te detendrán como lo han hecho anteriormente

-OHHHHHH….pero ahora será diferente, por que no pienso dejar que lleguen antes de tiempo, veras la razón por la que fui derrotado con anterioridad fue por que todavía estaba reuniendo fuerzas, gracias a que he neutralizado a Gennai, y te tengo a tu preso ahora no habrá nadie que les avise a tus amiguitos

-me sorprende tu habilidad pero tu plan fallara en dos cosas, la primera es que a Gennai no se le puede destruir y aunque así fuera tiene muchas copias, y la segunda es que podemos pedir ayuda sin necesidad de usar un televisor –menciono rápidamente tentomon

-ahí es donde te equivocas nunca dije que había matado a Gennai simplemente no existe mas en este mundo, en cuanto a sus copias son inservibles totalmente si no esta el original presente y por ultimo ustedes no podrán comunicarse si yo estoy cerca-tentomon tembló al escuchar estas palabras pero tenia una esperanza, que sus otros compañeros no hubieran sido capturados

-los demás no se dejaran atrapar tan fácilmente

-ahhh te refieres a estos compañeros-al instante la luz que desprendían las antorchas aumento, haciendo que las siluetas de diez digitales aparecieran, tentomon los reconoció de inmediato, eran casi todos sus compañeros, casi todos estaban atrapados, solo faltaba una gatomon-ahora si sientes miedo, pónganlo con los demás-ordeno a varios bakemons que rondaban por ahí

-a la orden amo

-todo de acuerdo al plan todo de acuerdo al plan jajajajajaja-devimon río a carcajada abierta mientras todos los digitales rezaban para que gatomon no fuera atrapada

..

-Izzy ¿que pasa?-pregunto angustiado Tai

-es tentomon, no se ha comunicado conmigo desde hace días, no se por que, me empieza a preocupar el no es de los que olvidan sus compromisos-expreso dudativo el chico

-seguro y se le olvido

-te dije que el no es de los que se le olvidan las cosas

-bueno ya y ¿que quieres hacer?-menciono Tai

-pues como nosotros no podemos abrir la puerta (los elegidos de la primera temporada excepto Tk y Kari), tenia pensado en que le pidieras a Kari que la abriera y ver si podíamos ir a cerciorarnos de que todo este bien

-bueno no estaría de mas ir a hacerlo aparte tengo ganas de ver a agumon-Tai al mencionar esto recordó cuando era el líder de los elegidos y sus aventuras en el mundo digital

-bueno ¿cuando puedes ir?-menciono con ansias Izzy

-que te parece si vamos hoy-contesto con mucho animo

-no puedo, Mimi y yo iremos al cine-dijo con un tono rojizo

- bueno y ¿mañana?

-tampoco tenemos una reservación para cenar en un restaurante y en la tarde tengo que arreglar algunos ordenadores

-quien te viera izzy, dominado por Mimi-tai soltó una risa estruendosa

-bueno yo no diría dominado, diría

-domado, amaestrado-interrumpió Tai

-¡NO!.......diría hechizado- dijo una sonrisa típica de quien esta enamorado

-bueno mira lo que pasa es que yo solo puedo esta semana debido a que no hay entrenamientos, así que mejor yo iré a ver que todo esta bien y mañana te digo como me fue ¿vale?-menciono sin dejar de reírse de lo apenado que estaba su amigo

-vale-contesto Izzy

-entonces te veo mañana-dijo Tai casi saliendo del apartamento del elegido del conocimiento

Tai corrió a todo prisa con dirección a su casa, la idea de ver a agumon lo había entusiasmado de sobremanera y quería verlo cuanto antes fuera posible, llego al edificio en donde vivía subió las escaleras apresuradamente y entro en donde vivía

-Ya llegue- dijo Tai

-¿como te fue en la escuela?- menciono su madre

-como todos esperaban-contesto sin preocupación el chico

-que-exclamo la señora Kamiya ya que todos esperaban que a Tai le fuera mal

-nada nada que me fue bien-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su madre-¿no ha llegado Kari?

-no supongo que ha de estar con ese chico Davis se han vuelto muy buenos amigos- menciono mientras se metía en la cocina

-no por favor-dijo Tai en forma de suplica pues sabia que su hermana demoraría algo de tiempo después fue a donde su madre, esperaría a Kari mientras comía algo

..

Kari se encontraba en un parque debajo de un árbol. La sombra de este era refrescante a pesar de que el invierno estaba próximo le encantaba esa sensación, tomo una bocanada de aire y suspiro profundamente, últimamente estaba demasiado confundida sentimientos dentro de ella empezaban florecer y no sabia que hacer, tal vez empezaba a amar a Davis o ¿no?, no lo sabia estaba tan revuelta ¿es que acaso al pasar tanto tiempo juntos había aprendido a quererlo? movió la cabeza en forma de negación no había aprendido a quererlo, no ella ya lo quería pero como amigo entonces tal vez ese sentimiento había cambiado, no lo sabia ni siquiera tenia idea de lo que sentía por el _malditas hormonas por que me hacen la vida tan difícil_ pensó la muchacha antes de soltar un nuevo suspiro, decidió dejar ahí sus pensamientos o se confundiría mas y empezó el viaje a casa, tomo el trayecto mas largo que se sabia quería disfrutar el ambiente, cuando llego al edificio dirigió su mirada a hacia el cielo el azul de este mismo le trajo tantos recuerdos que no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa melancólica, movía la cabeza como queriendo borrar esos recuerdos, apresuro el paso hasta llegar ala puerta de su casa, no fue necesario intentar abrirla por que inmediatamente que llego Tai le abrió esta

-hola hermanita ¿como estas?

-bien gracias-dijo sorprendida por la gran sonrisa de su hermano

-sabias que hoy te ves radiante

- aja

-Y luces como no tienes idea

- Que es lo que quieres-dijo sonriendo al ver lo notorio que cambiaba Tai al pedir algo

-que te hace pensar eso-dijo fingiendo molestia

-bueno si no quieres nada entonces permiso

-pero ya que lo mencionas ¿te importaría abrirme la puerta el digimundo?

-lo sabia-dijo Kari en tono victorioso-no hagas tan notorio cuando quieras algo hermanito

-gracias lo tomare en cuenta, ahora me harías el favor hermanita

-claro-dijo contenta, gracias a dios se hermano siempre sabia como hacerla sentir mejor aunque el ni siquiera supiera que estaba confundida, fue al ordenador y abrió la puerta

-gracias hermanita le dices a mi mama que fui a entrenar, ya sabes como se preocupa si le digo que fui al digimundo

-claro no te preocupes yo te cubro-menciono mientras Tai entro al portal y se traslado de inmediato- gracias por hacerme sentir mejor-dijo en una voz imperceptible

Tai abrió los ojos cuando la luz del portal se había apagado el olor a humo le lleno los pulmones de inmediato, tosió un poco debido a la pólvora, abrió los ojos como platos al mirar bien la escena que se mostraba en frente de el.


	6. Chapter 6

he tardado un poco en actualizar, pero aqui esta el cap 6, espero les guste y ya saben digimon no me pertenece, su hubiera sido asi hubiera acabado en Takari.

...

-Una feria-dijo contento mientras las carpas coloridas de aquel lugar le hechizaban los ojos

-TAI-se escucho el grito de un digital

-agumon-dijo contento apartando su vista del espectáculo de los fuegos artificiales

-¿como has estado tai?-pregunto el digital

-muy bien gracias

-¿oye de casualidad has visto a tentomon? Izzy ha estado un poco preocupado por que no se ha comunicado con el

-si claro esta por allá-menciono mientras señalaba una carpa que era la que albergaba un circo

-genial-exclamo el chico-¿por que no me dijiste que celebraban fiestas como estas por aquí?

- es el primer año que se realiza y se me olvido por completo mencionarlo-menciono un poco soberbio el digital mientras alzaba los hombros dando a relucir un porta botones en el cual se leía "_organizado_r"

-¿que es eso?-señalo el mencionado objeto-¿y por que tiene inscrito organizador?

-bueno como ya te he dicho este es el primer festival que se realiza en este mundo y como casi nadie tenia idea de cómo organizar uno y tu me habías contado de lo fantásticos que eran decidí participar como organizador

-genial me alegra que seas todo un líder-dijo con orgullo

-solo trato de hacer lo mejor para mi mundo, como tu lo hiciste alguna vez

-y bien acaso nos quedaremos aquí o subiremos a todos los juegos-bramo con ímpetu tai mientras trataba de reprimir la idea de que agumon se notaba un poco extraño con la mirada apagado sin ese toque enérgico que lo caracterizaba

-como gustes

…

-Señor parece que no se ha dado cuento-se escucho a un bakemon

-perfecto ahora solo es cuestión de esperar a que se valla-dijo devimon mientras miraba con odio un espejo donde se mostraba a Tai y sus recuerdos-parece que el elegido del valor tiene mas temores de los que me había imaginado-al instante una sombría energía se sintió por el lugar

Takeru se encontraba nuevamente en la escuela, ya había pasado un mes desde que el torneo de baloncesto había acabado y se encontraba muy conforme con su actuación, no habían ganado el campeonato, pero el tercer lugar era muy bueno considerando que el año pasado el instituto había quedado en séptimo, corría con rumbo al gimnasio si se le hacia tarde lo mas seguro era que le tocara un castigo como limpiar el gimnasio solo o quedarse a entrenar por mas tiempo, cuando llego pudo notar a sus compañeros que estaban ya entrenando, al notar que no había entrenador todavía se tranquilizo , tomo el balón de básquet y empezó a practicar tiros antes de que el entrenador llegara al gimnasio, no pudo evitar recordar las veces que había practicado tiros con Hikari a su lado

FLASH BACK

Takeru y hikari se encontraban en el parque mientras que hikari veía el hermosos cielo dibujado sobre ella takeru se encontraba entrenando en una cancha de básquet un tanto deteriorada

-¿por que no vienes un rato a mi lado?-pregunto melosa

-esperame solo practico unos tiros mas-menciono ansioso

-no se practicas si eres bueno

-por que quiero ser mejor, quiero ser grande en esto

-ya lo eres para mi, es mas eres el mejor

-bueno-dijo takeru mientras se acercaba a la chica-si soy el mejor para ti me basta

-me alegra eso aunque necesites ayuda con tus paces laterales-menciono mientras le quitaba el balón y corría hacia el arillo

-TRAMPOSA-grito divertido el muchacho

-lo se-dijo mientras anotaba-pero era mi oportunidad de quitarte el balón

-que le vamos a hacer-menciono recordando que siempre que jugaban el dejaba ganar a kari

Fin del flash back

Takeru sintió el dolor que le producían esos recuerdos cada detalle que había sido para el por parte de hikari ahora le traían lagrimas, cada momento de felicidad que había vivido con ella ahora lucían tan lejanos y bizarros que era imposible tratar de luchar contra el corazón y el dolor que este le causaba, inmediatamente soltó un tiro desde media cancha que logro entrar en el aro, todos sus compañeros lo miraron fijamente debido al grito lleno de dolor que había emitido el muchacho ya los habia sorprendido una vez con anterioridad

Flash back

Takeru caminaba tranquilamente por las instalaciones de la cafetería, deseaba con tanta ganas encontrar comida parecida a la de su país que no se dio cuenta cuando termino de ver el menú, con desgano salio del sitio para dirigirse a su habitación cuando se encontró con billy recargado en las escaleras con una mirada retadora, el muchacho se paro enfrente del rubio

-no puedes subir a la habitación

-no me mandas-dijo tajante

-no me importa lo que digas no permitiré que subas

-quítate de mi camino-amenazo el rubio

-oblígame-lo reto- o acaso vas ir por angemon para que nos de nuestro merecido

-¿como sabes de el?-pregunto nervioso

-que te importa pero apuesto que debes estar muy traumado para mencionar su muerte, que acaso no te enseñaron que los monstruos no existen, por que se me hace bastante estupido que creas en ellos

-te lo advierto no te metas con eso

-o que me vas a matar como lo hizo devimon con angemon

Esa fue la gota que derramo el vaso, takeru había llegado al limite de su paciencia, inmediatamente se abalanzo contra billy y empezó a golpearlo, la rabia se apodero de el y cada golpe que daba era como un leve suspiro de su alma para tranquilizarse, sintió varios brazos tratar de sujetarlo por la espalda , pero fue imposible tratar de dejar que el rubio golpeara al otro chico hasta que se escucho un grito

-TAKAISHI, KANE DEJEN DE PELEAR-fuel el grito del prefecto que cuidaba el edificio

-el empezó-dijo billy mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca y varios moretones aparecían en su rostro

-suéltenme-rugía takeru-te enseñara a no meterte con eso-decía mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de tres de sus compañeros

-los quiero ver en la oficina de la directora ahora-menciono exasperado el prefecto para después desaparecer por la puerta del edificio

Todos se quedaron mirando a takeru hacia pocos segundos que lo habían soltado y temían que nuevamente se abalanzara contra billy, pero el rubio dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida

-te dije que los tranquilos son los mas locos-menciono Jhon

-nunca lo había visto tan enojado-exclamo billy mientras trataba de limpiarse la boca, pero la sangre seguía corriendo como rió

Fin del flash back

Desde ese dia nadie mencionaba a devimon, todos sabían que le decirlo enfrente del rubio era como una invitación para la enfermería, todos en ese instante vieron entrar al entrenador al gimnasio, el entrenamiento empezaría pronto.

El chico caminaba serenamente por los pasillos de la escuela, últimamente sintió una extraña soledad consumirlo por dentro, los sentimientos mezclados de sus últimos meses de vida eran diversos, pero el que mayor se sobreponía era la tristeza, la tristeza de que Hikari lo había dejado. Tristeza de tener que dejar toda una vida por una beca que lo único que le había dejado eran constantes injurias y pleitos, camino a paso lento por los pasillos de la escuela no estaba seguro de que debía hacer ahora si tratar de renovar la beca o regresar a su país a arreglar las cosas, la tristeza nuevamente lo embriago, entro a la dirección de la escuela, había acudido al llamado de esta, un ambiente lúgubre se respiraba , tomo una bocanada de aire y tal vez un poco de valor, entro cautelosamente a la oficina, gran cantidad de personas estaban ahí desde sus maestros de clase, su entrenador, la orientadora y la directora,

-siéntese Takaishi-pidió la directora de forma serena pero amable

-claro-obedeció el chico, las miradas posadas sobre el lo ponían nervioso

-hemos tenido algunos problemas con usted últimamente, los maestros me dicen que ha tenido diferencias con gran parte del alumnado

-si es cierto, pero no ha sido mi culpa nada mas, ellos empiezan yo intento ignorarlos pero créame que es difícil

-no es suficiente razón para alterar el ambiente de la escuela

-yo lo se, lo único que digo es que no es solo mi culpa-dijo el chico tragándose todo su orgullo, tratando de controlarse para no decir el infierno que había pasado, sabia de antemano que las autoridades de la escuela no harían caso a sus quejas

-bueno ese no es el motivo por lo que lo hemos mandado a llamar la verdadera razón es por lo de su beca-la mirada de la directora se endureció, al instante que el ambiente se tensaba

-si lo se-contesto simplemente el chico

-lo he consultado bastante con sus profesores, su entrenador y la orientadora y creo que lo mejor será no renovarla, visto que desde que llego hemos tenido bastantes quejas de su comportamiento, aunque destaque mucho en el deporte no es suficiente razón para tenerlo aquí otro semestre

-claro-contesto cortésmente el chico mientras se paraba, salio de la dirección, el destino le había dado las respuestas que había buscado, debía regresar y arreglar las cosas, debía estar en calma con el mismo y el único medio para lograrlo era regresar a su país, arreglar las cosas con Hikari y tratar de ser feliz, pero antes de que su mente tuviera tiempo de pensar una luz enorme se desprendió de una computadora cercana, su digivice comenzó a brillar para que finalmente el chico fuera tragado por ese rayo de luz.

...

Gatomon corría entre los árboles de un espeso bosque, las gotas de lluvia amenizaban sus pasos, el miedo le detenía la respiración, la inseguridad entorpecía sus movimientos, la oscuridad la abrasaba, corría sin cesar, debía hallar una televisión lo mas rápido posible, debía advertir a todos los elegidos de la gran amenaza que inundaba el mundo digital, ¿Cómo es que no lo había visto antes?, siempre estuvo muy sensible a la oscuridad, entonces ¿Por qué ahora no la había sentido, tanta oscuridad tenia realmente tanto poder como para pasar inadvertida?, los pensamientos dejaron de fluir cuando diviso a lo lejos un preciado aparato, por fin una televisión pensó la digital, corrió desesperadamente hacia ella, un rayo de esperanza le ilumino el alma pero así como llego se fue, a lo lejos un tyranomon se divisaba aplastando el indispensable aparato, sus ojos rojizos daban claras señas de su odio, un odio que carcomía el alma de una persona o digital, un odio por el cual estas dispuesto a lo que sea,

-realmente creíste que podrías escapar-se escucho la voz de un devimon, pero gatomon no divisaba al dueño de esa voz

-eres un cobarde-menciono exaltada la digital-muéstrate

-tu ya me has visto varias ocasiones con anterioridad

-pero te mataron fuiste eliminado, no deberías existir

-que ingenua eres, no me podrán eliminar fácilmente

-déjame en paz-grito desesperada la digital

-no es necesario gritar-se escucho la voz de devimon mientras su silueta aparecía un árbol para después convertirse en el verdadero devimon

-vete de aquí ¿Cómo me encontraste?-menciono con miedo puro

-fácil donde esta la luz esta la oscuridad y como tu eres la digital que representa la luz , me basta con ver donde es el lugar que mas brilla y esta lejos de mi dominio para localizarte, dejaras de cuasar problemas, así como la esperanza se apago tu también lo harás-mientas decía esto sujetaba a gatomon del brazo y la sumía en la oscuridad, repentinamente la digital comenzó a brillar forzando a devimon a soltarla y alejarse rápidamente de aquel lugar.

Hikari se columpiaba en el parque, disfrutaba de las suaves caricias del viento, siempre le había gustado tener el aroma de los cerezos en el rostro, bajo del columpio y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa, ya se estaba haciendo tarde y no quería un regaño por parte de Mama, llego a los edificios donde vivía y comenzó a subir las escaleras, llego al departamento donde vivía y se adentro en este

-que bueno que regresaste hija, ayúdame a poner la mesa para cenar

-si mama-obedeció la chica de inmediato

-dime ¿sabes dónde está Tai?

-tenía entendido que iba a quedarse en casa de Izzy a dormir

-ese niño, ya casi no me pide permiso para nada-comento algo molesta la Señora, Hikari sonrío, sabía que la verdadera razón por la que su mama se enojaba era ver que el tiempo pasaba y sus hijos se hacían cada vez más independientes

-no te preocupes, cuando llegue lo regañamos juntas-animo Hikari

La cena transcurrió sin más percances, Hikari se sentía desfallecer. Ese día se había parado temprano puesto que quería sacar unas fotografía al amanecer, eso siempre le ayudaba a empezar bien el día, entro a su habitación después de haber lavado sus platos que uso, tomo el cepillo de dientes y se empezó a lavar la boca, dejo el instrumento en el baño y se dirigió a su habitación, entonces lo noto, si digivice estaba vibrando como loco, una luz cegadora se desprendió de este, haciendo que la chica abriera los ojos como platos, para después ser tragada por su ordenador.

...

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, vislumbro un claro en medio de aquel bosque, se apoyo sobre sus codos para tener una mejor visión de aquel sitio, lentamente empezó a recordar cómo había sido tragado por la computadora de la escuela, se puso de pie inmediatamente, tratando de ubicarse, no lo logro pero tuvo una vaga idea de donde se podía encontrar, camino sin rumbo fijo, el mundo digital parecía ser el mismo, pero por alguna razón el ambiente se sentía triste, desolado, llego a un pueblo, parecía cálido y acogedor, parecía que los buenos tiempos se revivían, entonces una mueca de miedo, horror y pánico se dibujo en su rostros, había bastantes digimons apilados en una gran montaña, sus cuerpos inertes dejaban ver las muecas de dolor en sus rostros, como si los hubiesen torturado antes de acertar el golpe final, hasta arriba de la montaña un botamon coronaba aquella atrocidad, apretó los puños del coraje que sentía, se dejo caer en sus rodillas, la muerte se sentía flotar en el aire ¿Por qué siempre los nocentes tenían que ser los más perjudicados en los conflictos?, sus manos empezaban a derramar pequeñas gotas de sangre, era la consecuencia de apretar con tanto coraje, unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaron de cara y dieron de lleno con el suelo, el fuego todavía se vislumbraba a la lejanía, el humo nublaba su visión, un aura negra lo rodeaba pero no lo veía, estaba tan inmerso en sus sentimientos no dejaban que el chico se diera cuenta de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba, una pequeña silueta entre la maleza lo saco de sus pensamientos, volteo el rostro con un poco de miedo

-¿Quién anda ahí?-no obtuvo respuesta, camino hacia donde había escuchado los ruidos, con una mano abría la espesa flora de ese sitio, solo para mirar con horror como un digital que conocía bien estaba en el suelo

-GATOMON-fue lo único que dijo antes de correr con dirección a la digital, la tomo entre sus brazos, estaba herida, el rojo de la sangre seguía fresco, el chico busco con la mirada un refugio en aquel bosque, encontró una cueva pequeña, camino hacia ella, pero un movimiento en sus brazos lo saco de sus pensamientos

-Takeru-exclamo con esfuerzo la digital

-no te esfuerces Gatomon, estas débil, mejor descansa un poco

-te…..tenemos que hu……ir-dijo bastante agitada

-tranquila, veras que todo estará bien

-de….de..vi…mon-fue lo último que dijo la digital antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia, el rubio se tenso de manera instantánea, aquel nombre le provoco una sensación de miedo y odio a la vez, sintió sus lagrimas nuevamente en su rostro, seguramente él era el causante de tanta desolación en el mundo digital

Hikari despertó, la suave brisa del mar acariciaba suavemente su rostro, se irguió de un movimiento, las olas del enorme océano era el único ruido en aquella playa, miro a todos lados buscando algún rastro de civilización, camino durante un rato, pero al llegar a un pequeño puerto se llevo una gran sorpresa, ahí tirado en aquel muelle estaba Tai inconsciente, corrió para llegar con su hermano, cuando lo logro vislumbro como empezaba a abrir lentamente los ojos

-¿Hikari?-pregunto aturdido el chico

-Tai ¿qué paso?-pregunto la castaña

-no……no recuerdo muy bien, estaba en casa de Izzy-se levantó mientras decía esto-platicábamos acerca del digimundo y después una intensa luz salió de nuestros digivice

-lo mismo me paso a mí en la casa, pero yo recuerdo haber sido tragada por el ordenador, Tai pareció meditar las palabras de su hermana un segundo

-¿Dónde está Izzy?

-no lo sé, yo solo te encontré a ti

-debemos buscarlo, esto no me huelo nada bien

-¿crees que el mundo digital este en problemas otra vez?

-no lo sé-menciono con duda en su rostro-espero que no-fue lo último que dijo antes de mirar hacia el horizonte y perderse en el azul combinado del mar y el cielo, un miedo extraño le invadía el alma, un miedo que nunca había sentido antes

…

Takeru estaba sentado en la cueva, la preocupación en su rostro era notoria, patamon, debía encontrarlo cerciorarse de que estaba bien, no soportaría volverlo a perder, ya una vez había sido suficiente, el ruido de algo moviéndose a sus espaldas lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos

-¿estás bien?-fue lo único que pregunto a la digital blanca que se levantaba en esos momentos

-eso creo-menciono con un poco de dificultad

-¿Qué fue lo que paso aquí?

-yo….yo….-se escuchaba la voz entrecortada de la digital

-p..pa..tamon….¿don de esta?-cuestiono difícilmente

-yo…yo…lo…siento mucho-hablo mientras se tiraba sobre el suelo al mismo tiempo de que gruesas lagrimas salian de su cara-intente regresar por el de verdad lo intente…….el es un tonto…nunca debió de haberlo hecho

-tranquila-intento serenarse el rubio-cuentame lo que paso

Flash back

Gatomon y patamon se encontraban caminando armoniosamente por el bosque de la isla file

-pata-hablo distraída la digital

-dime

-crees que algún día sabremos que es lo que significa el amor

-creo que lo mejor es no pensar en eso, lo mejor es sentir todos estos sentimientos, dejarse llevar por la vida-dijo risueño el digital, a lo que gatomon solo atino a sonreír.

Caminaron por un largo tiempo sin rumbo fijo, la verdad era que el sitio no importaba, lo único que importaba era la compañía que ambos sentían, el silencio era sublime, casi liberador, subieron a la copa verde de un gran árbol, era realmente esplendido ver aquellos paisajes llenos de vida, aquella brisa llena de tranquilidad y la paz, la ya tan ansiada paz, patamon se sentó sobre sus patas traseras mientras que gatomon hacia lo mismo, lentamente sus manos se entrelazaron, era perfecto, el momento perfecto, los arboles dejaban caer sus hermosas hojas, la brisa fresca de la tarde se sentía entre los poros de la piel, a la lejania el rojo carmesí del atardecer hacia brillar detalladamente los rostros de ambos digitales, lentamente, muy lentamente se fueron acercando, sus rostros estaban a punto de un contacto mágico, inesperado y sobre todo feliz

-BURBUJA DE AIRE-fue el grito del digital que lanzo hacia la gata blanca, esta salió volando estrepitosamente al suelo, el ataque dio de lleno en su cuerpo aturdiéndola un poco

-QUE RAYOS CREES QUE HACES-fue el reclamo de la furiosa digital

-CORRE-fue lo único que dijo el bicolor mientras repetía su ataque hacia arriba de la copa del árbol, a lo lejos un grupo de bakemons se acercaban peligrosamente hacia donde se acercaban, la digital no entendía nada, los bakemons no estaban lo suficientemente cerca de ellos como para atacar ¿entonces por que patamon la había mandado a volar literalmente?, unos segundos de angustiante serenidad se dejaron sentir. Entonces lo vio unos lazos demasiado delgados, casi imperceptibles sujetaban a patamon por todo el cuerpo, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, esos lazos pertenecían a puppetmon

-CORRE-nuevamente el grito de patamon se escucho mientras soltaba otra burbuja de aire con dirección a la digital con intención de alejarla de aquel peligroso sitio, la digital apenas tuvo tiempo de pensar en lo que había pasado cuando se encontró corriendo por la espesura del bosque, detuvo el paso inmediatamente, debía regresar y tratar de liberar a patamon, se giro sobre su eje y corrió rumbo a la copa de aquel árbol en donde apenas unos segundos atrás habían estado a centímetros de su primer beso, pero cuando llego no encontró a nadie, a lo lejos diviso como unas chispas de tenue luz volaban a la lejanía del cielo, por ultimo una pluma blanca bajando de aquel resplandor de luces, después solo dolor, un dolor tan intenso y profundo, el dolor de un corazón destrozado.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

-entonces eso fue lo que paso-menciono el rubio con pesadumbre-por lo menos el si supo defender lo que amo, yo no supe-lo ultimo lo dijo en un susurro casi imperceptible, mas como una ligera tonada de lamento.

...

¿que tal?, espero sus reviews.


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos, aqui les traigo la continuacion de este fic, iaja y puedan dejar sus comentarios, este acpitulo esta algo cunfuso pero las cosas se aclararan , espero que les guste.

Por cierto:Digimon no me pertenece (ojala lo hiciera jejeje, asi Takeru y Hikari quedarian juntos).

…

-camina más rápido-ordeno Tai a un confundido Izzy, el portador del valor sentía un vuelco en el corazón, como si lo oprimieran desde el fondo

-Hermano ¿crees que los demás estén aquí? ¿crees que tenemos que pelear una vez más?-la voz de Kari se escuchaba temblorosa, como si la inseguridad se transmitiera atravez de cada letra soltada por la boca de la chica

-tengo un muy mal presentimiento Kari, no quiero pensar que tengamos que pelear de nuevo, pero todo esto me hace pensar que lo haremos-Tai menciono esto viendo a Izzy con una súplica en el rostro, el pelirrojo reconoce la suplica de los ojos de Tai e inmediatamente saca la computadora portátil y se puso a teclear en ella

-parece que algunos pueblos cercanos a esta zona han sido atacados recientemente-el pelirrojo no puede ocultar la mueca de horror en su cara, gesto que Tai reconoce-ven rápido-es lo único que suelta Izzy antes de seguir tecleando

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunta angustiado el portador del valor antes de ir junto a Izzy y empezar a observar la pantalla

-por favor Izzy dime que esto no está pasando

-¿Qué es lo que ocurre chicos?-pregunto Kari que se había mantenido al margen de todo lo ocurrido

Izzy gira el monitor de la lap top y muestra la imagen que estaba viendo a Kari, ella observa como unos pueblos se muestran en la pantalla, las imágenes son aterradoras, caos, destrucción, muerte, desolación, en resumen oscuridad

-es peor de lo que había imaginado-hablo Tai con preocupación

-y eso no es todo, según los datos recientes que he interpretado algunos de nuestros viejos enemigos han regresado a la vida-es el comentario del chico, mientras espera la reacción de Tai

-¿pensé que ya los habíamos eliminado? Se suponía que no debían regresar a la vida-dice exasperado Tai, pocas veces se había sentido así de intranquilo

-creí lo mismo, pero al parecer el enemigo es tan fuerte que pudo traerlos de regreso

-si es tan fuerte para hacer eso, ¿Qué tan difícil será derrotarlo?-comenta el viejo líder con aires de preocupación

-más de lo que creemos-comenta el portador del conocimiento-es tan fuerte que ha logrado establecer un puente entre el digimundo y el mundo real

-QUE-grita Tai

-¡OH POR DIOS¡-exclama aterrorizada Hikari mientras se tapa la boca con ambas manos

-si al parecer esta vez no fuimos llamados por el señor Gennai

-está seguro de lo que dices

-claro y lo sé porque siempre que venimos al mundo digital la fuente de todo el proceso es la dirección electrónica del señor Gennai

-y ahora ¿Cuál es la fuente?-pregunto temerosamente Hikari

-parece ser que no se puede rastrear, pero por el tipo de archivo estoy seguro que es un virus

-esto va mal, esto va muy mal-susurra el mayor de los Yagamis-Izzy contacta a los demás y avísales que deben venir al digimundo, solo espero que no sea muy tarde para revertir esto

-Tai…….los demás ya están aquí-habla Izzy mientras en su Dterminal se muestran varios puntos de colores que representan a sus amigos

-todo indica que los chicos están reunidos cerca de aquí-Izzy hizo una interrupción tratando de analizar algo-esperen, uno de nosotros está separado del resto, parece ser que es-pero Izzy cayó al instante, no quería crear un ambiente incomodo con sus amigos

-¿Quién es?-pregunto Hikari

-ammm…….. No estoy seguro-mintió el pelirrojo

-bueno, primero lo primero debemos de reunirnos todos para intentar saber bien que es lo que esta pasando, Izzy mándale un mensaje a los demás para que vengan, diles que vengan en grupo, es peligroso que vengan solos, mientras yo voy por la persona que está separada de nosotros-menciona Tai mientras empezaba a caminar con dirección al norte donde se mostraba un punto amarillo

-ESPERA TAI- grito Izzy una vez que esta se alejo a una distancia prudente de Hikari para no ser escuchado

-dime-contesta a secas

-cuando llegues a donde se encuentra el otro elegido no hagas tonterías

-no te preocupes Izzy, no hare nada tonto-hablo mientras Izzy daba media vuelta y comenzaba a caminar de regreso a donde se encontraba Hikari-a Hikari todavía le importa Takeru aunque intente ocultarlo-comento intentando controlar su temperamento, puesto que todavía sentía un poco de rencor hacia el menor de los rubios-es por eso que me ofrecí a ir por el-Izzumi se quedo sorprendido de la madurez con que Tai actuó, sin duda alguna estaba madurando bastante

...

Tai camino diez minutos, diez minutos que les sirvieron para pensar en todo el tiempo en que su hermana lloro, la brisa salada que despedían sus lagrimas toda la podía oler, sin embargo no podía evitar sentir un poco de compresión hacia Takeru, el lo había hecho para evitar que ella sufriera,¿ porque siempre que amas con locura a una persona otra salía dañada?, eso había pasado repetidas veces en el grupo, Takeru y Hikari, el, Matt y Sora e Inclusive Joe e Izzy tuvieron problemas al enterarse que a los dos les gustaba Mimi, llego a la cueva y diviso como el rubio entraba a la cueva con algo en la manos, parecía ser un recipiente, Takeru parecía distraído y un bastante serio, como si estuviese pensando en lo peor que le pudiera pasar, tomo una bocanada de aire, camino con determinación a la cueva, cuando entro sus ojos todavía no acostumbrados a la escasez de luz no le dejaron ver mas allá de dos siluetas, conforme pasaron los segundos la iluminación parecía mejorar, inmediatamente distinguía el rostro de Takeru que lo miraba entre sorprendido y feliz, dio tres pasos antes de acertara un derechazo monstruoso en el rostro del rubio, haciendo que este cayera al suelo

-eso es por romperle el corazón a Hikari-hablo seriamente Tai, Takeru simplemente se levanto, no protesto ni nada, simplemente se puso de pie frente el líder de los elegidos, entonces otro potente derechazo de Tai hizo contacto con el cuerpo del Rubio, pero esta ves en el estomago, haciendo que nuevamente Takeru cayera al suelo-eso por todas las noches que lloro por tu ausencia-el rubio seguía en el suelo, el dolor era intenso, pero comprendía bien que de un modo u otro se lo merecía-y esto es por que la quiero y quiero que ella sea feliz-hablo Tai dándole la mano a Takaishi para que este se levantara del suelo y se reincorporara

-Tai, no sabes cuánto lamento haber hecho sufrir a Hikari, en verdad que fui un idiota, soy la persona que más se arrepiente de haberle hecho tanto daño, pero aun con todo eso yo la amo y nunca fue mi intención hacerla sufrir, justamente eso era lo que intentaba evitar-dijo el rubio que con dificultad se puso de pie y se sujetaba el estomago, sentía la falta de aire en su cuerpo, pero aun siguió de pie, Tai al observar como el chico trataba de hacerle frente decidió tratar de ayudarlo

-mejor siéntate-hablo el líder mientras ayudaba a Takeru a sentarse en el suelo, Takeru obedeció a Yagami y se sentó en el suelo, aun le dolían los golpes que Tai le había dado, pero eso no importaba en ese instante-sabes que lo peor que puedes hacer en una relación es no confiar en la persona que quieres

-lo se pero no era falta de confianza, era solo que no sabía si podría decirle que me iría

-pues lo pasado dejémoslo atrás, Hikari ha estado mejor, su humor ha ido siendo el de siempre-Takeru se quedo en silencio, al parecer ella había logrado superar su ruptura-o por lo menos es lo que ella quiere que pensemos, a mi no me engaña, lo que realmente intenta es convencerse a sí misma de que lo ha superado

-Tai..mmm..¿Por qué me dices esto?-pregunto Takeru ya que no esperaba que el hermano de Hikari le mencionara estas palabras

-por que solo a tu lado la he visto realmente feliz-dijo sinceramente-y aunque me cueste trabajo admitirlo nunca habrá alguien que logra hacerla sentir igual que tu lo haces, solo intenta hacerla sentir mejor

-tratare de hacerlo-dijo el rubio que estaba casi recuperado de los golpes

...

Esperaron un rato antes de salir de la cueva, debían calmar un poco los nervios y asimilar lo que había pasado, Takeru cargaba en la espalda a gatomon que aun estaba descansando de los golpes que había recibido en su huida, llegaron al claro en donde los demás ya los esperaban, lo primero que hizo Takeru fue correr, correr a ver a sus amigos, los compañeros que nunca lo traicionarían o lo dejarían solo, todos los elegidos se acercaron al rubio, todos estaban emocionados de poder estar juntos de nuevo, estaban bastantes felices, por desgracia la felicidad no dura para siempre, unos bakemons a la lejanía se divisaban, en realidad parecía que estaban vigilando los alrededores, Kari vio como gatomon estaba semiconsciente en la espalda de Tk, se acerca al rubio para tratar de verificar el estado en el que se encuentra su compañera digital, tomo a gatomon delicadamente en sus manos y con ternura acaricia delicadamente su rostro.

-Kari que gusto verte-dice la digital

-lo mismo digo-comenta penosamente deseando ver a su digital en mejores condiciones

-tranquila estoy bien, Takeru ha cuidado de mi

-hizo un buen trabajo-dice la castaña quien solo atina a sonreírle al rubio, Takeru por primera vez siente un calor que hacía tiempo no sentía, esa sonrisa le he llenado el alma de fe y animo, que bien se sentía estar de regreso, que bien se sentía sentirse aceptada y querido, una sensación de tranquilidad que hacía bastante tiempo había olvidado.

-vámonos de aquí antes de que nos encuentren-fue la opinión de Davis que lucio un poco fuera de si

-concuerdo con Davis-hablo Yolei

Corrieron con dirección al oeste, en donde pensaban estaría despejado por las condiciones climáticas que ahí reinaban y es que la espesura de la naturaleza y densa humedad del bosque ofrecían un escondite bastante bueno

-pongan atención, Izzy nos dirá que es lo que está pasando, anteriormente nos había contado algo acerca de la situación actual, pero no hemos comprendido bien que es lo que pasa aquí-dijo con una seguridad falsa Tai y es que como buen líder sabía que si el temía el resto podría caer en el pánico y la desesperación

-veamos-menciona el portador del conocimiento tomando una bocanada de aire-hace rato estaba analizando que es lo que ocurrió para que nos llamaran de nuevo al mundo digital, pero nuestra sorpresa fue grande al saber que no solo desconocíamos el por que estábamos aquí, si no también que no sabemos quién nos llamo

-¿Qué no fue Gennai?-pregunta Cody que lucía bastante intrigado

-desgraciadamente no fue así, la dirección electrónica de Gennai no es un tipo virus, esta si lo es, he rastreado la dirección electrónica de la cual fuimos llamado, les puedo decir que esta dirección hace más de diez años que existe, por lo que suponemos que aparte de ser un digimon maligno este ser nos enfrento la primera vez que pisamos el mundo digital-las palabras de Izzy solo pueden causar mas incógnitas reflejadas en la cara de los elegidos, también algo de miedo se siente en el ambiente

-entonces si el enemigo es tan fuerte como me lo imagino ¿para que rayos nos ha llamado? No sería más lógico que nos tratara de eliminar uno por uno, no le encuentro sentido a que nos llamara-comenta Joe analizando todos la posibilidades que surgen en su cabeza

-también puede ser una trampa, solo miren alrededor-comenta cody, todos saben a que se refiere, nadie de lo digimons aparte de gatomon está presente

-pero es ilógico para que nos traería a un lugar donde sabe que le va costar trabajo encontrarnos, si nos quisiera eliminar inmediatamente nos hubiera traído a un lugar donde fuéramos blancos fáciles-deduce Matt, sus palabras solo causan más dudas, todos se ponen a pensar, existen mil posibilidades por las que fueron llamados

-¡no puede ser!-habla Ken que parece haber dado con la razón del por qué están ahí

-que pasa Ken-pregunta preocupado Davis

-el nos está cazando-suelta con pánico las palabras y con los ojos abiertos como platos

-¿qué?-cuestiono Mimi un tanto alterada

-nos está cazando……piensen, nos trae al mundo digital en un lugar en el cual nos podemos esconder, pero que de seguro no podemos escapar

-cierto-suelta comprendiendo a Ken el antiguo portador del valor-esto es la isla file

-ahora, no nos da nada para defendernos-sigue con su explicación el pelinegro-el único digimon presente es gatomon, hace rato vimos a los Bakemons, no estaban vigilando algo, al contrario estaban buscando algo-todos se voltean a ver, no piensan que alguien sea capaz de eso, ni siquiera un digimon maligno, ¿realmente existe alguien con tanto odio hacia ellos como para tratar de cazarlos como a unas simples bestias?

-tenemos que salir de aquí-dice seguro de si mismo Davis, al mismo tiempo que Izzy abre su lap top e intenta abrir una puerta al mundo real

-¡ha…….ha….cerrado la puerta, no podemos salir de aquí!

La desesperación reina en el ambiente, los chicos están pendientes de todo lo que ocurre alrededor, una sensación de paranoia recorre las venas de todos, si los estaban cazando no sería muy difícil, pero quien es el ser que esta detrás de todos esto, todos piensan lo mismo, tal vez al encontrar al culpable se encuentre de alguna forma una solución, todos y cada uno de ellos están en silencio, solo esperando, la muerte, el ser atrapados, o tal vez una salida o mejor dicho una esperanza.

-PATETICOS ELEGIDOS-emite una voz ronca y penetrante a los oídos de los doce humanos que están ahí presentes, todos quedan en silencio, pocas veces en su vida el temor se había apoderado de ellos así-BIENVENIDOS A ESTE MUNDO, MI MUNDO-puntualiza la voz, intentando sonar cortes, pero sin perder su tono malévolo

-ESTE NO ES TU MUNDO-brama Tai que se ha enfrentado a aquel temor que recorría su cuerpo, alejando todo duda de el

-AHORA SI, VERAN LO GRACIOSO DE ESTA SITUACION ES QUE GRACIAS A USTEDES ES POR EL CUAL ESTOY AQUÍ-sigue emitiendo desde las alturas, su posición actual no permite saber de donde es que viene su voz

-MUESTRATE COBARDE-se exalta ahora Davis

Los segundos pasan y no hay respuesta a las exigencias del moreno, todo está nuevamente en silencio, todos se miran entre sí intentado buscar explicaciones, a lo lejos unas columnas de fuego se alzan imponentes, el olor a muerte se respira en el aire, seguro son las explosiones que alertan de la tragedia de un pueblo cercano

-¡ME HE MOSTRADO!-brama con sorna en su voz-AHORA SOLO DEBES VER EN TU ORDENADOR-se dirige a Izzy, el pelirrojo rápidamente abre el dichoso aparato, no es necesario describir la sensación de temor en el rostro de Izzumi

-has…..has…aca…aca-tartamudea el chico, pues debido a la impresión no puede hablar

-ASI ES HE ACABADO CON LA ALDEA DE LOS YOKOMON DE UN SOLO GOLPE……JAJAJAJA-ríe nuevamente dejando a todos impactados

-MALDITO ASESINO-grito Takeru que no puede soportar la rabia que recorre su cuerpo, mientras al fondo del grupo Sora cae de rodillas y las lagrimas empiezan a surcar sus mejillas

-NO ME GRITES IDIOTA-suelta el digimon mientras lanza un rayo hacia donde se encuentran los ahora jóvenes, todos logran esquivarlos, aunque uno que otro sufre un raspón-ALEGRATE, ESTO NO SOLO ES CREDITO MIO, TU Y TODOS TUS COMPAÑEROS ME HAN AYUDADO DE ALGUNA FORMA

-NUNCA HARIAMOS ALGO PARA ALIMENTAR ELPODER DEL MAL-grita Mimi que esta harta de tener que presenciar muerte y destrucción en el mundo, el coraje es notorio en cada uno de ellos, un aura negra los envuelve a todos, Hikari lo nota, por instinto se acerca a su hermano buscando protección

-POR FAVOR NO MIENTAN-pide el ser de oscuridad que ahora ha tomado una forma corpórea enfrente de ellos

-DEVIMON-exclama Takeru fuera de sí, ese maldito digimon le causa una gran ira, quiere lanzarse a él y eliminarlo con sus propios puños, quiere derribarlo de un solo golpe y desear que se desintegren sus datos, pero sabe que no es capaz de hacerlo

-HE DE DECIR QUE ME SORPRENDE QUE TENGAN EL VALOR DE VERME A LOS OJOS, NADIE HA SIDO CAPAZ DE VERME CON TANTA IRA, NI AGUMON CUANDO INTENTO ELIMINARME CON SU FLAMA BEBE-inmediatamente todos abren los ojos, pero Tai solo atina a sentir miedo, sensación que rápidamente se ve superada por la ira-NI TENTOMON TRATANDOSE DE MOSTRAR FUERTE CUANDO LO ATRAPE-Izzy aprieta los dientes tragándose el coraje y la desesperación, los dos chicos tiemblan de la sensación de venganza que recorre sus cuerpos, junto a ellos Takeru se siente igual, todos lo demás solo esperan a que el nombre de sus digimons salgan a relucir-FUE UNA BUENA AVENTURA-ríe como quien recuerda el momento más feliz de su vida mientras con su lengua se lambe los labios deseando mas caos y destruición, deseando más sangre y muerte

Devimon empieza descender levemente al suelo, la energía que despide el digital hace que el pasta debajo de el empiece a desprenderse, la energía es descomunal, una ráfaga de aire hace que los jóvenes se tapen los ojos para intentar proteger sus ojos, unas leves palpitaciones en el cuerpo del digimon maligno que hace momentos eran casi imperceptibles empiezan a intensificarse más y mas, los emblemas tatuados en sus brazos empiezan a brillar con una tonalidad oscura y muy opaca, todos prestan atención a este fenómeno boquiabiertos, nunca en su vida imaginaron ver el símbolo que los describía mejor tatuado en un digimon maligno, pero en su frente el símbolo de la esperanza volteado de cabeza es el que más destaca, todos lo notan mas nadie dice nada, unos segundos después el cuerpo del digimon maligno deja de palpitar y comienza a crecer desmesuradamente

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTA HACIENDO? –pregunta Matt dirigiendo su mirada a Izzy

-parece que está creciendo-habla Yolei intentando estar calmada en una situación así, pero todos saben que es imposible mantener los nervios calmados

-no solo está creciendo, también está aumentando su poder-deduce Ken, el también siente esa sensación de oscuridad, parece que las malas noticias abundan en el ambiente y lo único que se puede hacer es esperar, Devimon suspira y después parece estar disfrutando el momento, su horrible mueca de satisfacción hace temblar al menor del grupo, su sonrisa se ensancha conforme abre los ojos de tono rojizo como la sangre, sus garras crecen y su cuerpo se torna más ensanchado, las alas de murciélago crecen proporcionalmente a su cuerpo, espera un momento levitando en el claro, pareciera que está examinando la situación, ve los rostros de todos los presentes y sonríe, en un rápido movimiento aparece enfrente de Hikari, nadie se mueve, el movimiento de Devimon es tan rápido que apenas Kari alcanza a percibir su rostro enfrente de ella

-NO ME SIRVES PARA NADA-exclama mientras sus enormes garras atraviesan el cuerpo de un digimon gatuno, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos el ser oscuro está de nuevo en su antigua posición, sobrevolando a la altura de los arboles de fresno, Hikari cae de rodillas al pasto húmedo sus manos se llenan de chispas luminosas y después la nada.

Todos quedaron en silencio, acaban de presenciar la muerte de un digimon, no es algo fácil de hacer ya que el dolor que desprende las lagrimas de Kari atraviesan el corazón de todos los presentes especialmente el de un rubio, Takeru empieza a caminar con direcciona la castaña, es como si en ese instante Devimon no existiera, pero antes de llegar la horrorosa risa del ser digital maligno se hace oír

-SUS ROSTROS SON TAN PLACENTEROS-suelta con una mano sosteniendo su barbilla y la otra sujetando su codo

-PAGARAS POR ESTO-ruge Tai que no pude ver a su hermana destrozada, no otra vez, toma unas varas que están tiradas en el suelo y las avienta al digimon oscuro, este solo ríe ante la forma de actuar del portador del valor

-NO TE PREOCUPES ELLA NO SERA LA UNICA QUE PIERDA SU DIGIMON-con un chasqueo de dedos lanzado al aire once columnas de luz aparecen en el lugar, la luminosidad se va apagando entonces once postes de madera quedan al descubierto, en ellos se ven los rostros de once digitales, lucen tan cansados, los ojos están llenos de desesperación y oscuridad, apenas y sus pupilas son visibles

-¡PATAMON!-exclama Takeru que no entiende por qué su digital está atado a ese poste, si se supone que gatomon le había dicho que había muerto protegiéndola, una leve chispa de su felicidad crece en el interior del rubio

-NO TE PREOCUPES SI NO ESTA MUERTO, PRONTO LO ESTARA-habla Devimon

-¡NO LO ESCUCHEN!-se oye el grito de un digital de aspecto gatuno, nadie entiende nada, ¿que acaso no estaba muerto?

...

hasta aqui le dejo, las dudas se resolveran, creo que el fic tomara mas sentido en el proximo capitulo, he colgado una parte que acabo de escribir debido a que no se cuando continuare escribiendo el fic, espero les haya gustado y ojala sigan dejando sus comentarios, hasta la proxima y gracias por leer.


	8. Chapter 8

Hola a todos los que siguen esta historia, lamento no haber actualizado antes, pero la verdad las ideas no fluían, ahora actualizo, en este capítulo en especial se explicaran muchas cosas y de seguro surgirán muchas dudas, pero como siempre todo se aclarara, espero les guste y comenten.

...

-¡GATOMON!-grita Hikari que reconoce la voz de su digital, se para inmediatamente y empieza a caminar hacia ella

-¡MALDITO ESTORBO TENIAS QUE LLEGAR AHORA!-grito coléricamente Devimon que sigue flotando en el aire, otro movimiento de manos y los once digitales sujetados en los postes caen al suelo sin siquiera moverse

-¡NO LO ESCUCHEN, NO DEJEN QUE SUS PALABRAS LOS AFECTEN!-ruge gatomon que empieza a caminar con dirección a los elegidos

-¡NO TE MOLESTES EN EXPLICARLES, YO LO HARE!-Devimon ve a todos con recelo, especialmente a Gatomon, en otra época fue de gran ayuda pero ahora está siendo solo un estorbo, su cabeza se inclina levemente al suelo y sus ojos rojos empiezan a brillar

-¡Takeru!-susurra levemente Patamon que esta semiconsciente

-tranquilo amigo, todo estará bien-menciona mientras lo toma en brazos y trata de no soltar lagrimas, alrededor la escena se repite, todos los elegidos están con sus digimons, los reencuentros siempre son enternecedores, por desgracia un digimon solo los ve esperando a que la escena se deforme

-¡CONMOVEDOR, REALMENTE CONMOVEDOR!-menciona el digimon maligno mientras aplaude

-¡DEBERIAS ESTAR TEMBLANDO, AHORA QUE TENEMOS A NUESTROS DIGIMONS TE VENCEREMOS, TODO ACABA AQUI!-grita con cólera Tai

-¡EN ESO TE EQUIVOCAS, DE ECHO TODO EMPIEZA AQUÍ!-gira su cabeza hacia Takeru mientras una sonrisa escapa de sus labios-¿recuerdas que paso en el castillo hace más de un año?-menciona mientras hace pensar al rubio-ese día, cuando recibiste mi ataque en la espalda-Takeru reacciona, fuel el día que se le declaro a Hikari

-¿QUÉ DEMONIOS TIENE ESO QUE VER?-ruge Hikari dejando boquiabiertos a rodos, y es que nunca vieron tanta ira reflejada en los ojos de la castaña

-¡TODO, GRACIAS A ESE DÍA ES POR LO QUE ESTOY AQUÍ!-finge estar agradecido el digital, todos los amigos giran sus miradas a los portadores de la luz y la esperanza, solo Tai y Matt saben de que está hablando

-ese día me atacaste, pero ahí termino todo-menciona Takeru que se siente extraño ante aquellas palabras de Hikari

-EXACTO ESE DÍA TE ATAQUE, PERO NO PENSASTE QUE ¿PODÍAS SOBREVIR A UNO DE MIS ATAQUES ESTANDO TAN CERCA?-dice con malicia

-no, no-susurra Takeru

-MI OBJETIVO PRINCIPAL ERA LA PORTADORA DE LA LUZ, YA QUE ES LA MÁS CERCANA A LA OSCURIDAD DEBIDO A SU EMBLEMA, ¿QUIÉN IBA A PENSAR QUE LA ESPERANZA SERIA LA MEJOR OPCIÓN PARA TRAERME DE VUELTA?-todos se quedan pensativos, casi nadie sabe de qué rayos está hablando Devimon, excepto Kari y Tk

-¿chicos de que están hablando?-pregunta Sora

-¡oh, no les contaron!, que malos amigos son

-¿Kari de que rayos está hablando?-ruge Tai que de ese día solo recuerda que Tk y Kari se perdieron

-yo….yo……..-tiembla la castaña al tratar de recordar exactamente lo que paso ese dia, pero por alguna razón esos recuerdos lucen tan bizarros en ese momento

-¿acaso sabes algo de esto Tk?-pregunta Matt

-ese día, Kari caminaba como si estuviera poseída-menciona el rubio que tiene la mirada perdida, como si estuviera siendo consumido por la oscuridad

-NO ESTABA POSEÍDA, ESTABA EN UN TRANCE, CUANDO GATOMON TRABAJABA PARA MI YO ME ENCARGUE DE DEJAR UN POCO DE MIS DATOS EN LOS DE TODOS MIS SIRVIENTES, POR SI UN DÍA LLEGABA A PASAR LO PEOR, NO ME EQUIVOQUE-todos escuchan atentos-GRACIAS A ESTO PUDE MANIPULAR A GATOMON Y DE ALGUNA FORMA TAMBIÉN A KARI

-¡ERES UN MALNACIDO!, ¿CÓMO TE ATREVES A MANIPULAR A MI HERMANA?-suelta Tai, Takeru y Hikari siguen sumidos en sus pensamientos

-POR DESGRACIA EL PORTADOR DE LA ESPERANZA VIO QUE ALGO EXTRAÑO SUCEDÍA, Y CUANDO YO ESTABA LISTO PARA ALOJARME EN EL CUERPO DE KARI ME INTERRUMPIÓ, COMO TENÍA POCAS ENERGÍAS SOLO ME QUEDO ALOJARME EN EL CUERPO MÁS CERCANO QUE ENCONTRABA, COMO EL CUERPO DEL MOCOSO DE LA ESPERANZA ESTABA A UNA DISTANCIA PRUDENTE NO TUVE MÁS OPCIÓN QUE METERME EN EL

-eso es imposible, no puedes poseer el cuerpo de un humano, es imposible

-¡Tai lamento decirte que si es posible!-dijo con pesar Izzy-en el mundo digital, cuando nosotros estamos aquí no somos más que simples datos, si se combinan los datos se combinan las esencias.

Takeru cae de rodillas al pisa, la noticia no le ha sentado bien a ninguno de los elegidos, saber que uno de sus amigos albergaba a Myotismon no era fácil de imaginar

-¡GRACIAS A ESE INSTANTE DE ESTUPIDES ES POR LO CUAL ESTOY VIVO!-menciono Devimon mientras aterriza en el pasto que al contacto con el digimon oscuro se marchita y desprende

-¡YA CALLATE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-grita encolerizado Matt mientras que con su digivice apunta al digimon oscuro, una luz azul opaca sale de este dispositivo para dar de golpe con Devimon, cosa que hace que el ser de oscuridad retroceda un poco

-¡AHORA VERAS!-se une Sora, que imita a Matt

-¡YA MUERETE DE UNA MALDITA VEZ!-exclama Mimi furiosa de tener que pasar por lo mismo

-¡DESAPARECE MALDITO!-Tai lanza de si dispositivo una luz roja opaca

-¡NOS PODRAS INTENTAR INTIMIDAR, PERO NUNCA PODRAS CON NOSOTROS!-Izzy es el que ahora habla

-¡ESTO ACABA AHORA!-fue el grito de Joe

Todos los antiguos elegidos apuntaban fuertemente con su dispositivo a Devimon que solo podía retroceder, mientras que los cuatro nuevos solo los miraban, Kari veía que Takeru no reaccionaba, sigue en el piso y parece estar sudando, Patamon está a su lado inconsciente y ella solo observa

-¡LO ESTAMOS LOGRANDO!-habla con felicidad Tai que ve como Devimon cae al suelo retorciéndose

-¡aguanten chicos!-pide Sora que parece estar cansada

Unos segundos después el cuerpo de Devimon cae al suelo completamente inerte, todos voltean la mirada e incluso Takeru se pone de pie y empieza a caminar a donde se encuentran los demás.

-¿ha acabado?- pregunta Mimi

-todo parece indicar que si-deduce Joe

-¡JAJAJAJAJA, ESTUPIDOS ELEGIDOS!-creyeron que con un ataque tan simple pueden detenerme-ríe Devimon que se para súbitamente del piso-soy más fuerte que cualquiera de sus digimons, e incluso más fuerte que todos los digimons juntos

-¡NO FUNCIONO!-grita horrorizada Yolei que mantiene una distancia prudente

-no es posible, no es posible-se repite a si mismo Ken que siente el poder de la oscuridad incrementar

-¿Cómo demonios es tan fuerte?-se pregunta a si mismo Davis, Devimon gira la mirada hacia el, al parecer lo hay escuchado

-YA SE LOS DIJE, GRACIAS A USTEDES, VERAN UNA VEZ UNIDO A UNO DE USTEDES ME ALIMENTE DE SUS SENTIMIENTOS OSCUROS, CUALQUIERA QUE ESTOS FUERAN-menciona mientras señala a Takeru y todos se voltean a verlo-PERO NO SE SIENTAN CELOSOS, USTEDES TAMBIEN COOPERARON, ¿SE ACUERDAN QUE LOS VALORES QUE REPRESENTA SU EMBLEMA?

-no es posible-interrumpe Izzy que ha descubierto de que habla el digimon oscuro

-¿Qué pasa Izzy?-pregunta desesperado Tai

-la cualidad que nos distingue no solamente nos representa a nosotros también representa a los demás-todos recuerdan las palabras de Matt cuando estaban enfrentándose a Apocalymon

-eso significa que si podemos compartir los sentimientos buenos, también podemos compartir los sentimientos oscuros-termina de explicar Joe, en cuanto acaban de escuchar las palabras de Joe todos comienzan a recordar las veces que tuvieron sentimientos oscuros

-ASI ES, GRACIAS A SUS SENTIMIENTOS OSCUROS ES POR LO CUAL SOY TAN FUERTE-habla de nuevo Devimon-¡AHORA YA NO LOS NECESITO MAS! SOY EL SER MAS PODEROSO DE TODO EL MUNDO DIGITAL AJAJAJAJAJA-suelto su estruendosa y aguda risa-PERO NO VALE LA PENA ENSUCIARME LAS MANOS CON USTEDES, ASI QUE PARA ELIMINARLOS LOS DEJO CON UNOS AMIGOS-fueron sus últimas palabras antes de desaparecer, pero en cambio aparecieron cuatro seres que los de la primera generación conocían de antemano

-¿señor por que les ha revelado su plan?-pregunta un Bakemon que estaba situado en el castillo reconstruido de Myotismon- y no es peligroso dejarlos con ellos-señala una pantalla de espejo en la cual se divisa la pelea entre los elegidos y los Dark Masters

-no lo es, veras en peor sentimiento oscuro es el miedo, es la fuente de todos los sentimientos oscuros, como la ira- menciona mientras mira a Takeru que aprieta los puños un los ojos parecen ser de color rojo- la desesperación-ahora mira a las chicas que tienen una mueca de horror en el rostro- hasta la ignorancia-ahora mira a Cody e Izzy-la base de todo es el miedo, ahora que los chicos vuelven a tener sentimientos oscuros por fin podre evolucionar a mi última fase ajajajajajaja- ríe con solemnidad.

-T….Taaa…i-suelta dificultosamente Agumon

-tranquilo agumon todo estará bien-intenta calmar vanamente el castaño

-ellos….ellos son más fuertes ahora-suelta Agumon

-tranquilo ¡saldremos de esta!-habla con seguridad fingida Tai

-¿Gatomon crees poder evolucionar?-pregunta por lo bajo Kari que esta hincada al lado de su digital-te prometo que solo será unos segundos, en lo que logramos huir-habla sabiamente Kari que sabe que lo mejor es reunir fuerza y recuperar el espíritu de lucha y unión que Devimon ha sepultado con sus palabras

-claro que puedo, haría lo que fuera por protegerte Kari-habla delicadamente

-bien entonces-Kari se para imponente del suelo una luz empieza a salir de todo su cuerpo, una luz reconfortante que hace que el miedo se empiece a dispersar-digievoluciona

-Gatomon digivols a Angewomon- se escucha la voz angelical de aquel digimon

-¡muy bien Angewomon a la carga!-vocifera Kari con esperanza en su voz, todos sus compañeros la voltean a ver, ella de alguna forma ha superado su miedo y empieza a luchar, Tai la ve sonriente, su hermanita ha crecido mucho el anhela pelear a su lado pero Agumon está bastante herido

-JAJAJAJA, ESTUPIDA-grita Metalseadramon mientras se lanza al ataque, el ángel digital lo esquiva magistralmente y lanza un ataque

-FLECHA CELESTIAL-Metalseadramon la esquiva y contraataca

-¡RIO PODEROSO!-grito el digimon, los Dark Masters no se inmutan en moverse, solo observan, el ataque pega fuertemente en la ángel digital que cae al suelo y rápidamente regresa a ser Salamon, Metalseadramon rie ante la escena-COMO PUDISTE CREER QUE ME GANARIAS CON ESE ATAQUE TAN DEBIL

-yo….yo….no quería….ganarte-es lo último que dice Salamon para después caer en la inconsciencia

-¿Qué rayos?-pregunta el digimon que apenas nota como Tai sale corriendo son Salamon en los brazos

-corran-grita el portador del valor que se adentra en la espesura del bosque de frezno, sus compañeros van corriendo delante de el todos con la firme convicción de salir bien librados de aquellos despiadados seres, los dark masters siguen sin inmutarse en perseguirlos, solo miran desde las alturas con desdén en sus miradas

-déjame acabar con ellos-habla Machinedramon que está ansioso y sediento de pelea, en su mirada fija a Tai corriendo entre la maleza

-has lo que quieras-suelta con indiferencia Piedmon que ve con una mueca de diversión la improvisada huida de los jóvenes-solo acaba con ellos rápido, si no lo haces me veré obligado a intervenir

-¡pero eran míos!-reclama Metalseadramon

-tuviste tu oportunidad y la perdiste

-¡yo quería a los hermanos!-suelta Puppetmon con rencor en su voz-teníamos cuentas pendientes-menciona mientras en sus ojos negros se enciende una llama de odio puro

-Ya nos divertiremos de otra forma-consuela Piedmon

-¡SON MIOS!-grita eufórico Machinedramon que intenta visualizar bien a sus objetivos

Los chicos corren, no importa otra cosa más que correr, la supervivencia del digimundo depende de su supervivencia, Tai es el que está más atrás de todos, lleva a Salamon en sus brazos, corre a una velocidad impresionante y da gracias al futbol por darle ten buena condición física, Sora, Mimi, Joe, Matt, Takeru, Cody e Izzy van por en medio cada una cargando a su compañero digimon, Matt va jalando a Tk que parece estar en un trance, sus pupilas se ven ensombrecidas y su rostro no hace ninguna cara o mueca, es como si estuviera hipnotizado, Davis, Ken, Yolei y Kari van en la punta, sus rostros lucen cansados y un tanto agobiados, empiezan a ver a la lejanía las columnas de humo que anteriormente habían levantado los ataques de Metalseadramon, empiezan a sentirse un poco seguros

-¡AHÍ ESTAN!-el grito de Machinedramón es tan fuerte que los elegidos que se encontraban a una distancia prudente lo escuchan-¡CAÑONES INFINITOS!-lanza su ataque el digimon metálico que sale directo hacia los muchachos, todos miran como las dos poderosas esferas de energía van hacia ellos y lo único que atinan a hacer es lanzarse hacia los lados

-¡AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-grita Mimi que siente como la tierra tiembla a sus pies

-¡HAY QUE SEGUIR!-grita desesperado Joe que trata de levantarse del suelo pero las heridas de sus pies lo hacen moverse dificultosamente, la mitad de los jóvenes elegidos están sobre una falla tectónica que empieza a desprenderse y las rocas caen libremente por un barranco que recién se forma, consecuencia del impacto del ataque de Machinedramon

-¡SUJÉTATE!-grita histérico Tai que ve como el suelo debajo de Kari empieza a caer, entonces otra imagen de Sora tratando de jalar a un inconsciente Matt hacia la seguridad del suelo firme lo distrae de su tarea, Tai no sabe qué hacer, por un lado su hermana lo necesita, por el otro lado su mejor amigo es arrastrado por la persona por la cual está loco, no sabe qué hacer, ¿a quién debe ayudar a su familia o a Sora y Matt?, la duda le carcome el alma y pierde valiosos segundos, segundos que no son buenos desperdiciar

-¡NO TE SUELTES YOLEI!-clama Ken que tiene sujetada a Yolei por el antebrazo-solo mírame, solo mírame, todo saldrá bien-dice exasperado el chico de pelo negro mientras intenta jalar a Yolei hacia él, Davis recién empieza a recuperar la vista, el esta de el lado en que la tierra es firme, ve a su mejor amigo tratar de ayudar a Yolei

-¡SUJÉTATE FUERTE!-menciona en tanto ayuda a Ken a subir a la pelimorada

-¡VAMOS TAKERU DESPIERTA!-suplica Cody que sacude el cuerpo del rubio, que debido a la caída se pego en la cabeza perdiendo la conciencia-¡DESPIERTA!-grita desesperado a ver a su camarada que no responde

Izzy logra arrastrarse hasta la parte segura del suelo, mientras observa como el suelo empieza a sumergirse, la escena hace que se le congelen los nervios, Tai intentando subir a Kari que trata de no llorar, Ken y Davis tratan de subir a Yolei, Sora arrastra a Matt que esta inconsciente, Cody moviendo frenéticamente a Takeru e intentando hacerlo despertar y Joe y Mimi exhaustos después de haberse puesto a salvo, unos instantes mas y luego el suelo se hunde completamente llevándose con él a Sora, Matt, Cody, Takeru.

Tai intenta jalar a Hikari que ha quedado colgada con el abismo debajo de ella

-¡NO TE DEJARE CAER LO PROMETO!-articula con dificultad Tai que siente como su hermana empieza a resbalarse lentamente-¡sujétate fuerte, no te sueltes!-las lagrimas caen de su rostro, nuevamente siente como su hermana resbala lentamente, ahora lo único que los sujeta son sus manos, Tai siente tronar algo en su brazo derecho y un dolor se apodera de el

-¡suéltame!-suplica Hikari que ve totalmente rojo el rostro de Tai, el llanto y el esfuerza son los causantes de esto-¡déjame caer, sálvate tu!-cada palabra está llena de compresión, a veces aunque la voluntad lo desee el cuerpo no responde, las lagrimas de Kari caen libremente a la oscuridad del abismo-¡te quiero!-susurra levemente la castaña antes de soltarse de la mano de Tai

-¡KKKKKAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!-grita dolidamente Tai, al final solo siete de los doce elegidos se mantiene en la superficie y todos los digimons se han perdido en la oscuridad de aquel abismo

Machinedramon ríe, los demás solo ven como los elegidos que sobran lloran.

-Creo que deberíamos e reunirlos con sus amigos lo más pronto posible-habla secamente Piedmon

-yo me encargo-habla rápidamente Puppetmon

-Kari-susurra Tai mientras mira al enorme abismo que esta a sus pies, una roca cae al fondo de este, los sonidos de cómo golpea el suelo a su paso es lo único que se escucha, Davis y Joe se acercan lentamente a Tai, los demás no se mueven, no se inmutan en mostrar algo más que silencio y dolor, los años de sus aventuras han vuelto a ellos, a un alto precio.

-Tai, sé que es difícil, no se que debes estar sintiendo, pero no podemos quedarnos mucho tiempo aquí-habla Joe con parsimonia

--me soltó……..ella………me soltó, la tenia bien sujeta-el chico mueve el brazo, el brazo que se lastimo con anterioridad, Joe nota como esta y se acerca a revisarlo.

-parece que te lo has dislocado-menciona el chico que toma a Tai por el hombro y lo mueve haciendo que Taichí suelte una mueca de dolor

-no podemos quedarnos aquí-habla Ken-no tardaran en llegar

-Tai, tenemos que irnos, por favor-suplica Mimi

-esos malditos, me quitaron lo que más quería-suelta con Rabia Tai

-a mi también, pero de nada habrá valido la pena si nos quedamos aquí a lamentarnos, si queremos honrar la perdida de nuestros amigos debemos de luchar por que el mundo digital vuelva a ser como antes-Davis se ve conmocionado al hablar, la lucha interne de dolor y rabia lo carcome

-¡deben morir!-dice con la mirada perdida Tai-¡juro que morirán!

Los siete que siguen en la superficie empiezan a adentrarse mas y mas al bosque, donde repentinamente una niebla espesa y blanquecina empieza a cubrir los alrededores, todos miran a Tai que va hasta enfrente, apenas y se dejo ayudar por Joe para calmar el dolor de su brazo

-¿ahora qué haremos?-pregunta Ken

-tratar de buscar un refugio, ya después pensaremos en lo demás

…

Kari, Takeru, Sora, Matt y Cody caían libremente por aquella oscuridad, todos los digimons caían con ellos, ninguno tenia la fuerza para lograr defenderse, ninguno parecía estar en condiciones de volar, la oscuridad se hacía más profunda y espesa con cada centímetro que se adentraban en ella, Kari cerró los ojos en un gesto por hacer que el dolor y el miedo quedaran fuera de su ser, esperando que todo acabara de un solo golpe, lo único que lamentaba era no haber podido arreglar las cosas con cierto Rubio que hacía varios meses que no veía, repentinamente dejaron de caer, justo unos centímetros antes de llegar al suelo, una especie de burbuja impidió que cayeran y estaban levitando unos segundos después una niebla blanquecina los empezó a rodear.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Cody que fue el único que mantuvo los ojos abiertos en todo el tiempo que cayeron

Sora y Kari abrieron los ojos al escuchar la pregunta del menor, sus caras demostraron alivio y calma

-¿Por qué se dejaron vencer tan fácilmente?-la pregunta rezumbó en el eco de aquel abismo

-¿Quién es?-cuestiono Sora

-¿Por qué nos hacen esto?-se escucho otra vez, el eco hacía resonar las preguntas una y otra vez

-¿quién es?, ¿Qué quieren?-hablo Hikari temiendo que se tratara de otro truco de los Devimon o los Drak Masters

-¿Por qué se dieron por vencidos tan rápido?

-¡basta ya! ¿Qué es lo que quieren?-dijo la pelirroja

-lo que queremos es que los niños elegidos que conocimos regresen a ser los que eran, que luchen no solo por el bien del mundo digital, si no por el de su mundo y por todo aquello en lo que creen

-lo intentamos, de verdad, pero son muy fuertes-contesto Cody

-ellos no son más fuertes que ustedes, es solo que ustedes se dejaron vencer fácilmente, sus deseos negativos y el miedo son más grandes que su fe

-no es cierto-todos giraron la cabeza para ver a Takeru que estaba parándose-no hay nada más grande que nuestros buenos sentimientos

-entonces dime ¿Por qué perdieron?

-por qué no creímos en nosotros mismos, porque nos desunimos como grupo

-si esa es la respuesta, ¿Cómo sabemos que pueden recuperar su espíritu?

-nuestro espíritu pueden recuperarse si estamos juntos-hablo Matt

Un prolongado silencio fue la única respuesta que estaba en ese instante, para después Piximon apareciera en escena

-me alegra saber que su espíritu no se ha perdido

-Piximon-susurro Sora con los ojos cristalinos-hace mucho que no te veíamos

-me alegra verlos también, ojala fuera bajo otras circunstancias

-lo sabemos, sabemos que fuimos egoístas y testarudos los últimos meses, aun así estamos aquí para pelear, para tratar de arreglar las cosas-Hikari miro de reojo a Takeru, el rubio la miro, había un sentimiento de perdón en su mirada, la única mirada que podía regresar le la luz de su espíritu

Piximon miro a todos con comprensión, la burbuja que los mantenía flotando desaparecieron para dejarlos car lentamente al suelo

-vámonos de aquí no es seguro-hablo quedamente

-¡espera!, Piximon ¿cómo es que sabias que estaríamos aquí?-cuestiono Matt

-tuvieron suerte, yo no sabía que iban a caer aquí, la verdad al escuchar sus gritos me di cuenta de que eran ustedes, Piximon creó otra burbuja que empezó a levitar lentamente, transportando a todos los ahí presentes

…

Tai, Mimi, Joe, Izzy, Ken, Yolei y Davis caminaban cabizbajos por el bosque, tal vez la palabra correcta seria con el espíritu destrozado

-sssshhhhh… ¿escuchan?-cuestiono Tai

-parece que alguien nos sigue-dijo Izzy, todos comenzaron a hacer un circulo, intentando cubrirse las espaldas

-salgan de una buena vez cobardes-rugió Tai, unas sombras grandes se vislumbraron entre los arbustos y todos se mantenían expectante a cualquier movimiento inusual

-salga de una maldita vez-vocifero Davis que estaba harto de tantas sorpresas

Una silueta grande y felina salió de entre los arbustos, seguido de otra que se parecía a los centauros de la mitología griega.

-Leomon, Centauramon ¿Qué hacen aqui?-pregunta confundido Mimi

-no hay tiempo tenemos que irnos-habla el digimon felino que con uno de sus brazos toma a Mimi y a Joe y sale rumbo al bosque, que ahora juega un gran papel como aliado

-pero que-deja incompleta la frase Davis, pues es tomado por Centauramon, el digimon también toma a Yolei y Ken, para al final solo dejar a Izzy y Tai en el suelo

-¿A dónde iran?-comenta Izzumi que corre detrás de Centauramon con la respiración agitada, en un movimiento rápido son cargados a la espalda de un Unimon

-¿Unimon?-suelta con dificultad Tai tratando de aferrarse a la espalda del digital-¿Izzy que rayos pasa aqui?-pregunta Tai

-no lo se, parece ser que nos llevan a un lugar seguro-dice el chico a sus espaldas que hace un esfuerzo por no vomitar, ya que las alturas le dan miedo

Llegan a una cueva totalmente inmersa en el bosque, tiene una amplia entrada, en la cual los emblemas de todos están tallados en los bordes de roca

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunta Mimi bastante nerviosa, los últimos acontecimientos en su vida le hacen confundirse de sobremanera

-este, se podría decir que es una especie de cuartel general, en el cual planearemos las estrategias para derrotar a los Dark Masters-habla Leomon-y lo primero que debemos hacer es devolverle su espíritu de lucha-señala a los elegidos que están sentados en un semicírculo, en el centro una tenue fogata alumbra sus rostros, pues es peligroso llamar demasiado la atención

…

-hay algo que no entiendo-dice Takeru a Piximon, las oscuras coladeras les sirven de escondite

-¿Qué?

-¿por qué había cadáveres de digimons en la aldea donde aparecí?-suelta dificultosamente. Pues las escenas no son fáciles de digerir

-es parte del plan de Myotismon-la tristeza de Piximon es notoria, tantos hermanos digimons caidos en una guerra es difícil de superar-el absorbe sus datos para evitar que renazcan, al mismo tiempo que se hace más fuerte, todo está perfectamente estructurado en su plan, por eso nuestra única oportunidad es que ustedes peleen contra él y lo derroten, ya lo hemos intentado todo, pero nuestros esfuerzos han sido inútiles.

...

Gracias por leer, en serio perdón por no actualizar antes, espero no tardar tanto para la próxima y espero sus comentarios, hasta la próxima y cuídense.


	9. Chapter 9

-Y al no haber digimons que se le opongan es más difícil oponer resistencia-deduce Sora que está siendo atendida del pie derecho por unos cuantos Numemons, los demás ya han sido atendidos y solo esperan a Sora para poder salir de aquel sitio.

-¡Exacto!-Piximon mira expectante a todos los presentes-ahora debemos ir con los demás.

-¿Los demás?-preguntan a coro los ahora jóvenes elegidos

-¡Claro! ¿No pensarían que solo éramos nosotros los que se enfrentarían a Myotismon? Sería como querer suicidarse, la verdad es que estamos planeando esto desde hace meses-las últimas palabras de Piximon toma por sorpresa a todos los chicos.

-¿Meses?...quieres decir que han pasado meses desde que Myotismon y los Dark Masters tienen en este estado el mundo digital, ¿Eso quieres decir?-pregunta Matt que tiene una venda en el brazo y camina apoyado en una vara.

-No del todo, verán hace como seis meses que apareció Myotismon, pero en forma de Demidevimon, aun asi era muy fuerte, paso el tiempo y no nos preocupábamos; ya que pensábamos que no representaría una gran amenaza, seguimos como si nada, ese fue el peor error que cometimos. De un día para otro evoluciono, lo que nos tomo por sorpresa ya que nos toma años evolucionar, unos digimons de nivel mega, e incluso el mismo Andromon intentaron derrotarlo pero sin ningún éxito, me sorprende que estemos vivos.

Los chicos saben bien cuál es la razón, e inmediatamente todos es llenan de culpa, ya que quieran o no el poder que ahora tiene Myotismon es gracias a los sentimientos oscuros que tuvieron, contra los que lucharon arduamente cuando eran más jóvenes. Siguen caminando en silencio total, a paso muy lento, al lado de ellos unos Numemons caminan absortos en una persona.

-Es muy bella-susurra uno al oído del otro, Kari alcanza a escuchar a esos seres de color verde y les dedica una sonrisa, Takeru apenas alcanza a observar la escena y siente unos cuantos celos, el rubio ríe un poco, estar celoso de los Numemons se le hace extremo, pero por lo menos alivia la culpa que siente en esos instantes.

-¡Hay que tener cuidado con ellos!-le dice al oído Patamon, que mira más que celoso como dos Numemons coquetean y dan muchas atenciones a Gatomon, Takeru nuevamente ríe, esos momentos son los que le hacían falta para poder tener un poco de más calma.

Llegan a una especie de pasadizo que esta levemente inclinado hacia arriba, la cuesta al parecer no es muy pesada, así que los digimons que volaban deciden caminar, ya que no quieren esforzarse innecesariamente. Caminan por un tiempo largo y las señales del sueño se hacen presentes en los humanos.

-Ya casi llegamos, aguanten un poco mas-les dice Piximon que ve como Cody y Sora se tambalean y retrasan por el cansancio.

-Creo que le mandare un mensaje a Tai para decirle que estoy bien, ha de estar muy preocupado-exclama Hikari, pero es detenida por Piximon antes de siquiera sacar su D-terminal.

-¡No lo hagas!, delataras nuestra posición.

-Pero solo es un mensaje-habla confundida Hikari.

-Eso es suficiente para que nos localicen, Myotismon tiene las redes vigiladas.

-¡Pensó en todo!-suelta furioso Matt.

-No es todo…hay algo que nos puede servir para comunicarles a los otros elegidos que están a salvo- dice con esperanza Piximon.

-¿Qué es?-pregunta ansioso Cody.

-Tendremos que esperar a que lleguemos a la guarida.

-¿Falta mucho?-pregunta Sora que está dando los últimos esfuerzos.

-De hecho hemos llegado-dice Piximon, todos los elegidos voltean a ver alrededor, no hay nada más que rocas, el lugar esta levemente alumbrado por pocas antorchas, en una roca en el centro nueve símbolos están grabados; encima de ellos la frase "Libertad, Paz y Unión". Matt y Sora leen la frase y se quedan pensativos y los demás solo miran los alrededores en busca de otros Digimons.

-¿Dónde están los demás?-pregunta Cody.

-¡Primero de agosto de 1999!-grita Piximon en el centro de la enorme cueva.

Las rocas parecen empezar a moverse lentamente, haciendo que el suelo tiemble levemente, sensación que asusta a todos los chicos, las rocas siguen moviéndose y una puerta va adquiriendo forma, hasta que el desplazamiento de las rocas termina.

-¡Bienvenidos al cuartel general elegidos!- exclama Piximon, mientras la imagen de miles de digimons de todos los niveles se ve en la enorme cueva, el olor a fuego y a hierro es el que impera-¡Hemos llegado, los elegidos están aquí!

-Entonces estamos listos para la guerra-suelta Andromon que ve con gusto a los chicos, un grito de alegría ensordece a los recién llegados, es el grito de una nueva esperanza que acaba de resurgir.

Los chicos se separan lentamente sin siquiera notarlo, están absortos en aquella cueva, que es un palacio labrado en las paredes. Está rodeado de veinticuatro pilares distribuidos en forma de arco, los cuales sostienen un techo, decorado de un estilo barroco; la entrada se encuentra en el centro del arco. Al fondo se encuentran seis edificios simulando un segundo arco, los edificios son de estilo gótico y varias estatuas decoran armoniosamente las esquinas de estos. Y al fondo un edificio de estilo victoriano está acompañado de una torre, la cual se alza majestuosamente, de más de cien metros de alto, dicha torre esta rematada con una cúpula que tiene detalles en relieve, es tan blanca que los escasos rayos de luz que se desprenden de las antorchas son desviados varias veces, encima de esta las estatuas de los cuatro dioses labrados en fino mármol, cada una señalando un punto cardinal. Los jóvenes elegidos miran el recinto, es tan impresionante que a más de uno le dan ganas de explorarlo.

Takeru miraba dubitativo aquel lugar, pensaba que en cualquier momento se esfumara, pues creía que era una fantasía, una jugarreta de su cansada mente. Camino por unos escasos segundos, adentrándose en la fantasiosa construcción, no recordaba haber visto algo tan impresionante en toda su vida.

-¡Ven aquí!-le llamo Patamon desde lejos, acto que rompió la expectación del rubio. Caminó hasta donde se encontraba su amigo digital, para después verlo con una mirada cuestionadora.

-¿Para qué me llamabas?-menciona todavía impactado por el lugar.

-Quiero ir a dar una vuelta y…poder platicar un momento-la mirada del digital está llena de misterio, el rubio intenta descifrar que es lo que esconde, los sonidos de unos cuantos soldados Frigimon lo distraen.

-Está bien-accede sin convencerse de las intenciones del digital-solo iré a decirles a los demás, debemos estar al tanto de todo-menciona, pero antes de perderse entre la muchedumbre es jalado por su amigo.

-No tardaremos demasiado, seguro no pasara nada-lo intenta convencer, cosa que logra después de varios minutos.

-Está bien.

-Entonces ven, es por aquí-empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la cueva.

-Nos estamos alejando mucho-hace notar el chico

-Ya casi llegamos- antes de llegar a la salida de la cueva se ve un pequeño pasaje.

-¿Estás bromeando?-pregunta incrédulo Takeru, ya que deduce que Patamon quiere adentrarse en el estrecho espacio.

-¡No!, anda, solo un poco mas-menciona el digital adentrándose.

-Esto me gano por hacerte caso-murmura el rubio metiéndose en la abertura, la cual no es muy larga y cuando sale se encuentra en una pequeña falla tectónica en forma de esfera.

-Es un buen lugar para meditar-menciona el digital bicolor.

-¡Si, seguro!-termina de decir con un ligero tono de sarcasmo-¿Para qué estamos aquí?- el rubio no puede ver casi nada e intenta enfocar bien a su compañero digital.

-Aquí podemos platicar en paz-menciona Patamon.

-Y ¿Para qué quieres platicar en paz?-Takeru nota que algo no anda bien, usualmente Patamon preguntaría que ha hecho o cosas triviales, pero ahora parece más interesado en solo charlar.

-Takeru…a mi no puedes engañarme, se que estás destrozado por dentro, lo sé, lo sentí en varias ocasiones, sentía como tu espíritu se desmoronaba, como tu esencia se consumía, no sé lo que paso para que eso sucediera, pero ahora puedes platicarme-Patamon queda suspendido en el aire, moviendo lentamente las alas, para evitar perder en equilibrio.

-Yo no sé qué decir-suspira antes de continuar-creo que el hablar de eso solo reavivara las heridas, tal vez en otra ocasión, cuando tenga la mente mas despejada.

-Si quieres vencer a Myotismon necesitamos charlar, tenemos que borrar los sentimientos oscuros que albergas-Takeru mira a su digital, sabe que no puede engañarlo.

-Se que los he sentido, pero ya los he superado y…

-No es suficiente con ignorarlos como si nunca hubieran pasado, necesitas perdonar-le interrumpe su amigo.

-¿Perdonar qué? Para empezar, nunca llegue a odiar a los chicos del Instituto, los tiraba de a locos.

-No me refería a ellos. Me refiero a Hikari, a tus amigos, no me vas a negar que estuviste resentido con ellos-Takeru queda paralizado en canto escucha hablar al digital, sus cejas se arqueña levemente, mientras escucha atentamente-podrás decir que no te importa lo que los demás hagan o dejen de hacer, pero nunca podrás negar que lo que tus amigos hagan no te afecta. Dime ¿Me equivoco?

Takeru baja la mirada al curioso suelo, analizando todo lo que ha dicho su compañero digital. Alza la mirada lentamente hasta estar cara a cara con Patamon.

-No te mentiré, si me dolió; y también estuve resentido, pero eso ya paso, ya los perdone

-Pero no puedes dejar de recordar y lamentarlo ¿no es cierto?

-Lo admito, sí, sé que es tonto, pero no puedo dejar de pensar en que hubiera pasado si les hubiera dicho del viaje- se agarra la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras en su mente pasan todos los recuerdos que vivió felizmente al lado de sus amigos, pero sobre todo al lado de Hikari, el pensar que les ha causado daño le hace sujetarse con mayor fuerza la cabeza, mas aun sabiendo que gracias a esos malditos sentimientos oscuros ha alimentado la fuerza de Myotismon.

-Entonces, no es que quisieras perdonarlos, es que querías perdonarte, pero no podías, porque sabias que tú mismo habías construido ese camino para ti-Takeru se deja caer de rodillas al suelo, sabe que lo que mencionado Patamon es verdad, se alegra de que se lo haya dicho, pues ahora su mente está despejada, sabe a qué es a lo que quería llegar su compañero.

-Lo entiendo, arreglare las cosas, se que debo dar unas cuantas disculpas, antes de perdonarme a mí mismo-el digital sonríe, el brillo de los ojos de Takeru ha vuelto a él.

-¿Con quién empezaras?

-Con lo más importante-exclama decidido.

-Te sugiero que vengas aquí, en unos cuantos momentos no tarda en comenzar un gran espectáculo, traílla y no te arrepentirás.

-¡Entiendo!

Caminaron de vuelta a cuartel. Takeru se notaba decidido, paso por un patio lleno de tiendas de campaña, que servían como refugio a los Digimons que estaban heridos y desprotegidos, para después cruzar por el asombroso arco que formaban los pilares, la diviso, ayudando a unos desprotegidos Botamons que se encontraban perdidos, le recordaba tan cálida, siempre amable y con un gran sentido de compasión y solidaridad, la tomo ligeramente del brazo, cuando hubo llegado hasta ella.

-Hikari ¿Tienes un segundo?-dijo con una sonrisa.

-¡Claro!-contesto la castaña, quien ya había enviado el mensaje de que estaban bien a Tai y los demás-¿Para qué?-cuestiono con amabilidad la chica.

-Necesito platicar contigo-el corazón de Hikari se comprimió, en seguida pensó en inventar una excusa, este era un momento que había estado evitando por mucho tiempo, pero al ver los ojos del chico, tan claros, con un resplandor muy particular, aceptó.

-¡Esta bien!

-Solo serán unos minutos, te prometo que después de eso no te molestare mas-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

Llevo a Kari el lugar recóndito de la cueva, las luces rojizas de las antorchas no alcanzaban a iluminar aquella parte escondida. Le pareció ver temblar a la castaña, él sabía que ella le tenía un poco de miedo a la oscuridad, pero tal y como había dicho Patamon, no tardo mucho para que un espectáculo hermoso se hiciera presente.

En lo alto de pequeña cueva, un orificio en la tierra dejaba pasar dos tenues rayos de luz, y las estalagmitas incrustadas en el suelo hacían que la luz se destilara en varios hilos de colores, los cuales se dispersaban por el lugar, sus rostros se encontraron siendo alumbrados por uno de los espectáculos de luz más llamativos del mundo digital.

-Hikari-le susurro levemente el chico tomándola de la mano, sintiendo su calidez y su pulso, que se estaba acelerando.

-Dime-menciono con inseguridad la chica, mientras su rostro era iluminado de una luz rosada.

-Tú sabes-se detuvo, antes de seguir debía tomar valor para poder hablarle de cara, era la única forma de redimirse y saber si era nuevamente digno de tener el aprecio de la portadora de luz-tu sabes lo que siento por ti, es difícil expresarme con claridad yo solo…-fue interrumpido por Hikari.

-Takeru, lo lamento pero yo ya no puedo revivir aquel sentimiento, no puedo, no quiero-susurro la chica, aguantando las ganas de llorar-me dolió mucho cuando te fuiste…y sabes, tal vez hubiera funcionando, tal vez pudimos haber tenido una relación a distancia, pero no quiero estar con alguien que no confía en mí-las palabras de Hikari se incrustaban lentamente en los oídos de Takaishi, el dolor en su voz se notaba de sobremanera.

-Lo sé Kari, yo solo quiera decirte que no fue por desconfianza el no haberte dicho de la beca, créeme, eres la persona en la que mas confió-tomo el rostro de la chica cariñosamente, haciendo que esta alzara la vista hacia donde estaba el rubio-fue porque ni yo mismo sabía si iba a aceptar la beca, quise protegerte, no es excusa, es la verdad, estaba asustado y no supe cómo reaccionar, me limite a pensar las cosas y creer que de la noche a la mañana tendría la respuesta, pero espere demasiado-el chico bajo el rostro, lamentándose interiormente el tener que estar en esa situación.

-Y ¿Ahora qué?-le cuestiono muy bajamente la castaña.

-Ahora…ahora tendré que aprender a vivir con mi error, solo espero que el día que encentres a una nueva persona especial para ti, te pueda devolver la luz, esa luz que ahora esta opaca por tanto sufrimiento, que encuentres en él lo mismo que yo encontré en ti. Si algún día necesitas a alguien, recuerda que aquí estoy yo, no importa si solo me quieres como amigo, si solo quieres platicar-Hikari mira fijamente a Takaishi, había bastado ese momento a solas con él para que todo el dolor que creía haber sepultado resurgiera, sus ojos lagrimeaban y hacían que las luces del lugar se opacaran con el brillo de sus lagrimas.

-No sigas…por favor-pidió lentamente, creyendo no poder aguantar más aquellas palabras y bajando la cabeza nuevamente.

-Todo lo que fui y todo que he sido te lo debo a ti, y solo quería agradecerte que me dejaras conocer este hermoso sentimiento, estos hermosos momentos que creí nunca viviría, gracias por todo Hikari y…- Takeru acerco levemente el rostro hacia el de la chica. Por su parte Hikari alzo el rostro, viendo como el chico se acercaba a ella. Lentamente sus rostros quedaban mas y mas cerca, el pulso de ambos iba en aumento y las rodillas de la chica temblaban, justo cuando estaban a punto de besarse Takeru movió la cara, para depositar un beso en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios rosados de la castaña- gracias por dejarme ser más que un amigo.

El rubio se giro sobre sí mismo para después salir lentamente de la cueva, con el corazón destrozado, pero sabiendo que había hecho lo mejor para la portadora de la luz, apretó los puños a tal grado de comenzar a sangrar levemente, en un vano intento de sacar un poco del dolor y la frustración que invadían su pecho y su mente, pero ni siquiera el dolor físico era capaz de sobrepasar el que tenía en su interior. El esperaría afuera a que Hikari saliera, para poder llevarla de regreso, no quería incomodarla más. Ahora debía observar, simplemente observar, sabía que debía seguir cuidando a la castaña, aunque fuera solo como amigos.

…

Taichi caminaba sumergido en el más profundo de los silencios, mantenía los brazos rígidos, tanto por la herida que se hizo, como por la tensión que sentía en esos instantes.

-¿Falta mucho para llegar?-pregunto Davis, quien ya tenía ganas de ver sanos a todos sus amigos, en especial a V-mon y Hikari.

-No, de hecho…-Leomon se paro enfrente de una cueva como en la que habían estado Piximon y los demás- Hemos llegado.

-Pero aquí no hay nada-dice incrédulo Joe, quien todavía tiembla por todas las cosas que ha tenido que pasar, tal vez el valor no era la más notoria de sus cualidades, pero eso no importaba bajo las circunstancias por las que atravesaba.

-Espera solo un poco- La vos que menciona esas palabras hacen que todos los presentes volteen a ver a Unimon.

-¿Puedes hablar?-pregunta Tachikawa sorprendida de que el digimon alado pronuncie palabra alguna.

-¡Claro que puedo! No lo hago muy a menudo, pero claro que puedo.

-Valla, se aprende algo nuevo todos los días-comenta Izzy, quien ya ha sido testigo de las capacidades organizativas e intelectuales de los seres digitales.

-¿Podríamos apresurar el paso? Me urge ver como se encuentra Agumon, Hikari, Sora y los demás-Tai luce sereno al decir esto, por su parte Leomon asiente con la cabeza.

-¡Claro! Primero de agosto de 1999.

El mismo espectáculo que pudieron divisar los primeros elegidos en llegar, se alza frente a los segundos, la reacción es la mismo en casi todos, el único que pasa por alto esto es Tai, quien siente casi palpable las ansias de ver a su hermana, a Sora y a Agumon.

-Con permiso-menciona mientras se abre camino entre las carpas de acampar colocadas afuera del arco que rodea la ciudadela.

-¡Fíjate imbe….! ¿Tai?- Sora luce sorprendida al reconocer a su mejor amigo. Ella se ha quedado un poco rezagada, debido a que estaba lastimada de la pierna.- ¿Cómo es que…?

-Leomon nos trajo-habla Tai, que ya luce más calmado al ver a Sora con vida, lastimada, pero con vida- ¿En donde están los demás?

-Uhmm…pues andan explorando, creo. La verdad es que todos nos separamos al llegar aquí, los únicos que permanecimos juntos fuimos Matt y yo, el fue a buscar algo con lo que me pueda mover un poco más rápido- indica con el dedo índice la dirección que tomo Matt.

-¿Entonces no sabes donde se podrían encontrar los demás?

-No, pero de seguro que llegaremos al mismo lugar- la pelirroja apunto nuevamente con el dedo, pero ahora al edificio que sirve de antesala a la torre-al parecer nos reuniremos todos ahí, eso fue lo que dijo Piximon, por cierto ¿Cómo es que llegaron aquí?

-Leomon nos trajo, después de recibir unas señales de humo, pues nosotros teníamos pensado en volver a buscarlos.

-Ya entiendo-susurra Takenouchi.

-¿Entender qué?

-Piximon nos menciono que no usáramos la D-terminal para comunicarnos, seguramente están intervenidas, por eso a lo mejor usaron señales de humo.

Tai se queda meditabundo un segundo, pensando es que es lo más probable, de ser así, no era difícil adivinar en donde se habían encontrado.

-¡Con razón nos hallaron tan rápido!-el antiguo líder de los elegidos se sujeta la barbilla con la mano derecha. Por unos segundos ha olvidado la angustia de ver a su hermana y camarada, solo unos segundos que se pasan rápido, la momentánea felicidad nubla un poco la forma de actuar del portador del valor-¡Debo buscar a Agumon y Hikari!-pronuncia antes de seguir con su camino, pasando a una gran velocidad entre mas y mas carpas.

-¡No olvides ir a la carpa!-escucha el grito de Sora a lo lejos, ahora tiene una preocupación menos que cargar, Sora se encuentra bien.

…

¡Hola a todos, sí, sí sigo vivo! Lamento la demora en la actualización, sé que han sido meses sin publicar algo, pero bueno. Aquí les dejo la continuación de esta historia, espero les guste y ojala puedan comentar. Nos vemos en la próxima actualización (que espero no tarde mucho), échenle ganas y cuídense.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Ni Digimon ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo hago esto con fines de entretener.

...

El portador de la esperanza y la de la luz caminaban meditabundos, demasiadas cosas habían pasado para que pudieran estar serenos.

—¿Cómo…como te fue en Estados Unidos?— La pregunta interrumpe los pensamientos de Takeru, quien solo ve con compresión a la castaña.

—Pues, realmente, fue una experiencia inolvidable, en todos los sentidos.

—Que bien. — Sonríe la menor Yagami. La cual hace que Takaishi se pierda por un instante y se inhiban sus pensamientos.

—¡Hikari! — Exclama emocionado Tai, quien corre hacia su hermana menor, cuando ella llega, se abrazan, fuertemente, para después dar paso a una preocupación nata de hermano. — ¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?

—Tranquilo Tai, estoy bien, solo un poco cansado.-le contesta la menor, temiendo poder sofocarse debido al abrazo de su hermano.

—¡Hola T.K! —saluda el portador del valor, notando la presencia del último.

—Hola Tai. Con su permiso, debo de ir a ver a Matt y Patamon. —El rubio se va, dejando solos a los dos hermanos.

—¿Segura que estas bien? — Pregunta nuevamente Tai, quien noto el incomodo ambiente en el que se encontraban los chicos.

—Sí, solo necesito descansar, vamos al campamento.

—De acuerdo, además, Sora tiene algo que quiere contarnos.

…

—Esa torre es la que causa que gran parte de la comunicación este limitada. —Explica Leomon a todos los presentes, quienes ven un modelo tridimensional del polígono que conforma la torre.

—Entiendo. ¿Desde cuándo es que esta ahí? — Pregunta Izzy.

—Hace tres meses. Nos sorprendió mucho; y en cuanto la vimos, supimos que era parte de los planes de Myotismon, tiene un gran parecido a las que por mucho tiempo usó.

—¿Intentaron destruirla? —Davis se acerca una imagen de la torre, la ual contiene los datos de sus puntos débiles.

—Fue una de las primeras acciones que tomamos en nuestras manos, pero ni siquiera Andromon pudo hacerle daño alguno.

—Eso es…inquietante. —Izzy ssaca su Lap-top y coemienza a teclear a una velocidad que solo el puede tener. Los demás le miran, esperando que el genio pueda descubrir algo que pueda ayudarlos.

—¿Crees que Imperialdramon pueda derribarla?

—No lo sé Ken, tal vez… —contesta Joe.

— De hecho, no puede, a menos que ataque primero sus puntos de apoyo, verán, si se ataca aleatoriamente a la torre esta no recibirá daño alguno, su estructura está diseñada para... —Izzy comienza a hablar, en un lenguaje que apenas Yolei y Ken logran procesar.

Los demás esperan a que el genio se dé cuenta de que no entienden.

—Izzy. — El mencionado levanta la mirada, para observar a Tai entrar por apresuradamente. — En español.

—Lo siento, verán. Para poder derribar esa torre, hay que atacar puntos específicos de la misma, su diseño es tan bueno, que nos tomaría demasido tiempo poder derribarla.

—¿Qué tal si solo atacamos la base?

—Dudo mucho que logremos derribarla, puesto que tiene una parte construida bajo tierra, para evitar que sea tan sencillo derribarla.

—Además está muy bien vigilada. Hay Bakemons y demás digimons vigilando el perímetro si…—Leomon se ve interrumpido por Tai.

—Podemos distraer a los Bakemons por unos segundos, en lo que los demás derriban la torre.

—El problema no es que los Bakemons vigilen, o si representan un gran enemigo. El problema es que avisan a los Dark-masters cuando alguien anda cerca.

—¿Qué tanto tiempo necesitarían para poder atacar todos sus puntos frágiles?

—Veamos, con la ayuda de Imperialdramon, War-greymon, Metalgarurumon, Sylphimon y Shakkaumon; unos diez minutos, aproximadamente.—Contesta Izzy a Matt.

—Creo que podemos brindarles ese tiempo. — Asegura Unimon.

—Pero si nos enfrentamos s los Drakmasters, no tendrán demasiadas oportunidades.

—A menos que exista una distracción. — Comenta Davis. — ¿Esto es la guarida de Myotismon? — Pregunta, señalando el antiguo castillo del cual partió al mundo humano.

—Sí, así es. — Contesta Piximon.

—Parece que está en un lugar vistoso y vulnerable. — Continua el chico. — Si pudiéramos crear una distracción lo suficientemente duradera para que no lleguen a tiempo a proteger la torre, sería más fácil poder derribarla.

—Necesitaríamos un ejército enorme, y el usarlo significaría que llegaríamos debilitados a la batalla final. — Menciona Matt.

—No sería necesario un ejército. — Interrumpe Izzy. — Solo algo que los mantenga ocupados unos momentos, como War-greymon, o Metalgarurumon, la puerta del destino de Magna-angemon, también puede ayudar. Solo será entretenerlos unos instantes.

—Lo haremos. — Asegura Tai.

Matt voltea a ver a Takeru; y este asiente con la cabeza.

—Creo, creo que Patamon puede hacerlo ¿Cierto amigo? —El digimon alado asiente con la cabeza.

—Los demás nos concentraríamos en atacar a la torre. — Todos los digielegidos asiente con la cabeza.

—Está bien. Afinemos los detalles —Propone Andromon.

…

Se regocija en aquel lugar sombrío, unas cortinas moradas cubren las ventanas; el esplendor de la luna brilla, tenuemente, colando unos pequeños hilos de color plata por aquella torre. Myostimon sonríe, soberbio, arrogante, ve con fingida indiferencia aquella fuente, en la cual se refleja una grieta; a su lado, los Dark-masters esperan ansiosos, una palabra.

— Como vez, no pudieron haber sobrevivido. — Comenta Piedmon, rompiendo el silencio, totalmente seguro de lo que dice.

Myotismon sigue sonriendo, ahora abre la boca y relame sus labios y sus colmillos, como si pudiera saborear el olor a sangre que está próxima a derramarse; sus alargados dedos se regocijan contra si, en un acto de impaciencia.

— No subestimen a los mocosos. — Vocifera engreído. — Son más molestos y difíciles de matar de lo que aparentan. — Piedmon se enoja ante aquel comentario, baja la mirada, conteniendo su ira; y en un acto reflejo toma una de sus espadas, lentamente.

— Nos aseguraremos de que estén muertos. — Habla Metal-seadramon, antes de que su viejo líder haga una estupidez.

— No, dejémoslo así, veamos que tan interesante se ponen las cosas. — Myotismon se levanta y camina sigilosamente a una de las ventanas, abre lentamente la cortina y deja pasar de lleno un haz de luz plateada, cierra los ojos, sintiendo como su cuerpo se llena de fuerza.

Los Dark-masters se retiran de aquella lúgubre habitación, no tienen las más mínima intención de interrumpir al vampiro.

— ¡Ese maldito! ¡¿Cómo se atreve a…?!

— Calla…Piedmon. Todos sabemos de lo que es capaz, no es bueno tenerlo como enemigo, después de todo, nos brindo una segunda oportunidad. — Comenta sereno Machindramon.

— Aún así, algún día lo haré cerrar la boca.

— Shhhh. — Susurra Puppetmon, atento a los ruidos dentro de la habitación de la que acaban de salir.

Unos destellos de luz morada relucen por encima del marco de la puerta, intensos y amenazantes; escuchan palabras que no alcanzan a entender, pero aquella voz les eriza la piel, sienten el poder de las tinieblas acrecentar.

— También me vengare de esos niñatos…

— Déjame al rubio menor. — clama Puppetmon, ensombreciendo su rostro.

— No lo sé, después de todo, el fue el que me encerró en aquel asqueroso lugar. — Puppetmon suplica con los ojos. — Pero, por otro lado, todavía está el otro rubio; y el moreno de pelos alborotados.

— Yo quiero a la elegida de la luz. — Entra Machindramon en la repartición de rivales.-Esa maldita chiquilla, si no hubiera sido por ella, no habría perdido la mitad de mi ejercito.

Metal-seadramon se queda callado, el solo quiere a alguien que pague lo que le hicieron hace ya años; deseoso de que ese momento llegue, no dice nada, solo aguanta, después de todo, el tendrá más víctimas a las cuales hacer sufrir, entre ellas, cierta chica de cabellos color castaño, y un chico de color azul.

— Como sea, estaré vigilando los alrededores. — Machindramon desaparece, detrás de aquel sonido metálico que provoca el alzar sus pies.

— ¿Tu no vas a decir nada? — sonríe de lado antes de contestar.

— En al agua hay que ser paciente. — menciona, mientras se forma un circulo, con su cuerpo, alrededor de Puppetmon. — Distraer a tu presa.- mira a los ojos al digimon de madera, como si la hipnotizara.- Para después…— En un ágil movimiento aprisiona su compañero, entre su largo cuerpo, más sin embargo, no lo presiona.

— Basta de estupideces. — Ordena el payaso.- Hay que largarnos de aquí, antes de que amanezca.

— La clave, es la paciencia. — Le susurra el digimon marino a su compañero; este tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, antes de seguir los pasos de Piedmon, a través del oscuro pasillo.

…

— Me parece que olvidamos algo. — Comenta Izzy.

— Repasemos, ya tenemos quien va a ir a atacar esa torre ¿No? — Se cerciora Tai de los detalles.

— Sí, van a ir tu, Davis, Ken, Hikari y Yolei.

— Los que van ir a hacer tiempo van a ser: Matt, Takeru, Mimi, Joe y Sora, acompañados de algunos digimons.

— Y yo me quedare aquí a coordinar todo. — Termina de hablar Izzy.

— Creo que no se nos olvida nada. — Concluye Leomon.

— Será difícil y arriesgado, pero si todo sale bien, tendremos más oportunidades de las que tenemos ahora.

— Por mi parte está bien, casi todo. — Comenta Matt, quien sostiene a Sora- solo que insisto en que Sora no debería ir en este estado.

— Ya lo comentamos Matt, iré de todas formas. — Comenta la pelirroja, con autoridad. Taichi sonríe al ver el ímpetu de su amiga, esa actitud hace que el moreno suelte una sonrisa traviesa. — Recuerden. — Llama la atención de todos Izzy. — Solo serán unos segundos, por nada del mundo se deben exponer mucho tiempo, no queremos perdidas que lamentar.- Todos asienten, sabiendo que será una instrucción dudosa de cumplir.

— Vayamos a descansar, mañana será un día agotador.- — Comenta Joe, quien siente parte de la responsabilidad de que todos regresen sanos a casa.

Se empiezan a retirar lentamente, de los doce elegidos que había, solo quedan dos, los antiguos vencedores de Piedmon.

— Cuídala bien amigo- comenta Tai.

— Ten por seguro que con mi propia vida. — Responde Ishida.

Los dos salen de la habitación, para dirigirse a sus cuartos; cierran la puerta de aquel salón, dentro de este, en una ventana, se refleja una risa maquiavélica, con dos alargados y afilados colmillos, como augurio de desgracia.

…

— Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto. — Se dice así misma Hikari, a quien le cuesta trabajo cerrar los ojos.

— ¿Por qué? — Pregunta Inoue, esta acostada en la misma habitación que Kari.

— No lo sé, es extraño, pero esto me es muy…

— ¡Tranquila Kari! Recuerda que hay que tener esperanza.

"Esperanza" había olvidado lo que aquella palabra significaba, había olvidado aquel sentimiento de paz al escuchar esas letras juntas; tal vez Inoue tenía razón, todo saldría bien, o por lo menos eso quería pensar.

…

— Así que de eso se trata. — Vocifera Myotismon, quien deja de ver por aquella ventana de agua que flota y se ondulea lentamente; el ulular del las aves nocturnas son el único ruido que hay.

Un Bakemon llega a esa habitación, entrando con calma.

— Prepara unos cuantos guerreros, les tendremos preparada una pequeña sorpresa a mis antiguos amigos. — Myotismon ríe, y aquel ruido inunda el lugar, la luna sigue brillando en lo alto del cielo, testigo de todos lo que pasar el día que viene.

…

Camina en la montaña, el horizonte luce claro. El sol comienza a ascender por detrás de unas colinas, sus primeros destellos iluminan aquel paisaje de ensoñación. Tomo su cámara para fotografiar el amanecer…el flash no es necesario, no en aquel sitio. Hikari se recuesta sobre un árbol con hojas de color dorado, por un momento la paz es lo único que se respira en el ambiente, los pétalos de las flores ascienden y descienden, danzando junto al viento. Todo es tan calmado, todo. Abre los ojos con un poco de angustia, la desesperación empieza a embriagarle el alma, como la calma antes de la tormenta que detrás de cada segundo de paz vienen tortuosos segundos de agonía. Observa detenidamente aquel lugar, no hay Digimons ni animales, las flores han desaparecido, y con ellas los danzantes pétalos, ahora, lo único que existe es una alfombra de amarillezco pasto… una mariposa negra se posa sobre su hombro, asustándola levemente. Dirige su mirada al cielo que empieza a tomar una coloración rojiza… el astro rey muere, lentamente. La alfombra amarillezca comienza a secarse velozmente en dirección a ella, la mariposa vuela al instante en el color negro invade todo el suelo. Enfoca su mirar en el árbol sobre el que estaba recargada y ve como se secaba abruptamente, las hojas caen libremente, totalmente secas. La portadora de la luz se pone de pie inmediatamente sintiendo el miedo tomar posesión de su cuerpo, mira el cielo, la oscuridad cubre con su manto a este, pero las estrellas no están presentes, solo la oscuridad, el sol se ha apagado.

—Jajajaja. — Se escucha de fondo la siniestra risa.

Voltea la mirada, pero no ve nada. Con su cámara comienza a tomar fotos, presa de la desesperación, el flash alumbra por pequeños instantes parte de la colina. Las fotos impresas comienzan a caer al suelo.

—Elegida de la luz. — Esa voz…

—No, por favor…

Intenta correr colina abajo, pero sus pies no le responden, ni se inmutan en moverse. Destellos morados alumbran el cielo; y sobre el árbol comienza a materializarse una figura con capa. Se tira al suelo, apoyándose en las rodillas y sus manos, debajo de ella están las fotos, los destellos son lo suficientemente intensos como para ver las imágenes que ha sacado.

— ¡Nooo! — Grita histérica, perdiendo la poco calma que le quedaba. Impreso en el papel, las siluetas de Gatomon y Patamon están impresas, inertes y rodeadas de sangre. Comienza a llorar, suda frio y se siente sofocada…

— ¡Hikari!-Grita Yolei, sacudiendo a la castaña por los hombros.

La castaña abre los ojos y se incorpora de inmediato.

— ¡Yolei— Pronuncia, mientras se lanza a abrazar a la de anteojos, su respiración es entrecortada, y está llorando.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? — Pregunta Tai entrando por la puerta, ha alcanzado a escuchar el grito que ha emitido su hermana. — ¿Hikari que tienes?

La menor niega con la cabeza, mientras sigue siendo abrazada por Inoue. La habitación comienza a llenarse con los demás elegidos, quienes también han alcanzado a escuchar el grito de Hikari.

—Nada, hermano…solo fue un mal sueño. — Hikari se separa de Yolei.

—La última vez que soñaste así fue antes de…

La chica hace un ademan con la mano, para que Tai no continúe hablando.

—No lo digas, por favor…es solo un sueño.

—Está bien. —Susurra su hermano.

Los elegidos se quedan en silencio un momento, procesando todo lo que ha pasado.

_¿Qué tienes Hikari?_ Se pregunta así mismo Takaishi, quien está parado en el marco de la puerta.

—Quiero dormir. — Pide la chica, mientras todos se comienzan a retirar.

—Sería bueno que hablaras con alguien sobre eso. — le menciona Tai, antes de abandonar la habitación.

La castaña se recuesta, no va poder dormir en esa noche, otra vez aquella maldita pesadilla invadía sus noches, otra vez ese mezquino sueño le hacía pensar.

—Esperemos que no tenga ningún significado, y que no sea augurio. — Gatomon se posa al lado de ella.

La chica atina a mirarla, esa imagen le hace llorar, su amiga felina muerta…un escalofrió le recorre la espalda. _Solo fue un sueño_ se repite a si misma. Hoy, seguramente, no podrá dormir.

…

— ¿Ha tenido ese sueño antes? — Tai dirige su mirada al rubio, es notorio que Takeru está preocupado por su hermana.

—Sí, desde hace tiempo…pero siempre es lo mismo, no quiere hablar al respecto.

Tai continua caminando a su habitación, mientras el otro chico se queda pensativo en el pasillo, _¿Debería ir a hablar con ella?... ¡No! , sería una locura, el mismo dijo que estaría ahí como un amigo ¿Acaso un buen amigo no debía de preguntar?_ Sacude su cabeza, intentado alejar esos pensamientos de su mente, claro que un buen amigo iría a preguntar, pero él no era un buen amigo, no todavía…por lo menos de su parte, pues él era algo más . Continúo su camino por aquel pasillo. Debía descansar, el día de mañana sería muy pesado, muchas cosas pasarían, y tal vez, algunas más nunca se repetirían.

...

Hola a todos, lamento la demora en la continuación jejeje, pero ya son vacaciones aquí en México, por lo que intentare ponerme al corriente. Solo comentar que intente hacer lo mejor posible el cap, espero les guste y comenten. Me despido, esperando no tardar mucho ¡Gracias por los comentarios!


End file.
